Forest Love & Forest Lass
by abbymaie
Summary: Little ficlets about a certain she-wolf and a bastard bull.
1. Bed Chambers

**These are little ficlets that I wrote on Tumblr….and I may have revised or extended some of them. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to dearest GRRM!**

* * *

**Bed Chambers**

**Part I**

She didn't mean to be so loud. But with the way he was going, she couldn't help herself. So she screamed and then a swarm of people were upon the young lovers. "ARYA!" Jon yelled, "are you okay? what's wro-" He stopped and only then did he notice his not-so-little sister was naked and atop the burly blacksmith. "GENDRY!" Jon screamed.

**Bed Chambers**

**Part II**

It seemed like every time Arya and Gendry were together, Jon would always either walk in on them or interrupt the process. After that he stopped visiting her room until after midday.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be great and if you have a particular prompt you want filled...let me know! Enjoy!**


	2. Great Hall

**A/N: I don't own these characters! All rights go to GRRM.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Great Hall**

"Shh! Everyone is already asleep" Arya whispered. They were in the great hall and had missed dinner for "undisclosed reasons".

"This is ridiculous!" Arya seethed. "All the food is already cold and I guess we'll just have to settle for some sweet bread."

Gendry smirked and then said," I'd rather settle for something else, something much sweeter."

Arya picked up on his hint immediately leaped on him crossing her legs over his hips. He stumbled back on the table with a _thud_ and she moved to straddle him. Arya tugged at the laces of his breeches and pulled them off in an instant. Thankfully he had no small clothes on and Gendry lifted his tunic off of her. She was as bare as her initial name day.

Arya grinded her hips against his and moaned. He sat up and lifted her on to him, she gasped as he entered her. She rocked back and forth slowly at first, but then she started going faster and faster. Gendry groaned and kissed her neck and squeezed her nipple and she shuddered as she kept going.

"Faster. Gen…oh oh oh…Faster." she gasped.

He complied and began to buck up against her, matching her quick rhythm.

"Oh gods Arya. Fuck!" he gritted.

She felt her release coming and started clawing at his back and his shoulders. He moved faster and until he felt her tighten around him and bite down on his neck to muffle her cry. He thrusted once, twice, and then bit down on her shoulder with a low growl.

She sat limp atop of him trying to control her breathing and moved to get up, but he stopped her and whispered, "Not yet." Arya cupped Gendry's face smiled and kissed him. "Come on before Jon has another heart attack" she giggled. Gendry grinned and pulled her to him. "All the more reason to stay."


	3. Godswood & Hot Springs

**A/N: I don't own these characters, they belong to GRRM.**

**Enjoy lovely people! :)**

* * *

**Godswood and Hot Springs**

The Dragon Prince had inquired about her, but Bran assured that she would settle. That was until he saw them together in the Godswood. He was careful enough that he saw everything: the vows, the cloaks being swapped, the kiss, and the young couple consummate their marriage in the hot springs.

"I love you, Arya," Aegon heard the bastard blacksmith say.

"I love you, Gendry." she swore.

He stalked off in both anger and amazement of the She Wolf and her bastard. He left Winterfell the very next day with nothing but humiliation and awe that for once a Stark chose a Baratheon, willingly.


	4. Prince Gendry

**A/N: I don't own these lovely characters. Sadly, they belong to GRRM.**

**I'll just leave this here...**

* * *

**Prince Gendry**

He was unlike any other prince she'd met. He was tall, muscular, with black hair, and deep blue eyes. And yet he was hers. Arya looked in amazement as her prince-no _husband_- began to undress.

They had met as children and bonded through Jon and he constantly visited Winterfell, at first for Jon and later for her. Somewhere along the way their friendship blossomed into something more and they fell in love.

Gendry walked over to her and cupped her face. She was tiny in comparison to him, lithe, with brown hair, and steely grey eyes. And she was his.

"I love you, my wife, my little wolf" he said.

That was all she need before she kissed him and tore off her remaining clothes.

"And somehow I love you, my stupid bull-headed husband" she replied.

Nothing was shy about their wedding night since she hadn't been a maid since she was five and ten. Arya had given herself to Gendry a year before in the Godswood in Winterfell and now they were making love like the first time. Rough and passionate.

He kissed her everywhere and she moaned when he kissed her collarbone. When he entered her it was like their first time all over again. And every night it was just like that for them.


	5. Professor Gendry Part I & Part II

**A/N: Because Professor Gendry is always the best Gendry.**

**As always, characters are not mine. They're GRRM's.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Professor Gendry**

**Part I**

"All right papers due next week. You are free to go, except you Ms. Stark." Arya looked straight at her professor with daggers in her eyes.

When the hall was empty he simply uttered, "Office."

With that she ran right into his arms. He kissed her and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You could've just texted, Stupid" she moaned.

Gendry laughed and replied, "Now where's the fun in that?"

They laughed and he kissed her until he could no longer breathe.

**Professor Gendry**

**Part II**

"If you have any questions you know where to reach me. See you all next week."

When the hall cleared Arya slowly walked to him. "Professor I have a question." she whispered.

Gendry looked at Arya and slowly realized what she had worn to class that day. She had a plaid skirt on with knee high socks and a lacy white top. This time it was he who ran to her.

"Office." she murmured. Once they reached it he set her down on his desk and removed her lacy panties and she unbuckled his pants.

He removed his black vest and returned to kissing her lips, neck, and collarbone. Frustrated with his pace, she reached for him and thrust herself on him. They both groaned and that only made him go faster. Arya bit his neck to muffle her screams and he bit down on her shoulder. Gendry was beginning to reach his peak when Arya moaned loudly and pulled him in for a kiss. She moaned once more and fell on his chest. He followed a minute later.

They stood there with ragged breaths, staring at each other. Arya moved away and pulled her underwear back on. Gendry buckled his pants and fixed his shirt before reaching for his vest.

"So" he chuckled, "this was fun."

Arya smirked as she fixed her hair and her skirt. "Maybe if you weren't so busy, it would happen more often." she quipped.

He laughed while trying to button up his vest.

She was about to step outside when she turned and said, "Oh, Professor I really did have a question." she uttered in a sultry voice.

Gendry cocked his head to the side with a grin. "Oh really?" he asked.

Arya shut the door and ran back to her lover's arms, giggling and kissing him.


	6. The Stables

******A/N: This is was from a LJ kink meme prompt.**

******And remember I don't own these characters. They belong to papa GRRM!**

******Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Stables**

Jaime didn't expect to find much when he toured the grounds at Winterfell. Sure he had always wanted to see what a heart tree looked like but that was pretty much it. He heard noises coming from the stables and thought that maybe one of the horses needed tending. That was until he saw them. Arya Stark was currently being fucked by the bastard blacksmith.

Although in that moment he felt like he had just seen a ghost or two. To him it looked like Robert Baratheon was finally with his beloved Lyanna. Loving her gently and caressing her softly.

But this, this was far from gentle or soft.

The dark grey dress she wore earlier was now bunched around her waist as the bastard plunged in and out of her with no abandon. His breeches were down to his ankles. She clawed at his shoulders and his chest as he kissed her breast.

Suddenly she flipped him on his back and began to ride him furiously. He sat up and placed his hands on her hips. She cried out as he began to buck up his hips with hers. She clawed his back with her nails, drawing blood and moving faster with him.

"Oh oh oh! Gods! Faster Gendry! Faster!" she moaned.

The blacksmith bucked faster and more erratically. He groaned when she pulled him for a fierce kiss.

"Harder." she ordered.

He pounded into her without a second thought. They both moaned and groaned, until she bit down sharply on his shoulder and cried out his name as she climaxed, collapsing on his chest. He thrusted for a few more minutes until he peaked and spilled his seed inside her. They both sat for a few minutes with ragged breaths until she tilted his head towards her for a kiss. He kissed her deeply and she smiled.

Jaime had witnessed the majority of this act and could do nothing but watch as the two lovers coupled. There were so many emotions running through his mind: rage, amusement, resentment. He felt rage because he looked so much like Robert and wanted to bash his skull in for dishonoring his sister. But he stopped remembering that this was not Robert nor Lyanna but the Princess of Winterfell and her bastard blacksmith.

The Lord Commander of the North left the stables with a smile on his face and amusement on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews anyone?**


	7. Business Trip

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder that I don't own these awesome characters. They're GRRM's.**

**Anyways on with the show!**

* * *

**Business Trip**

_This is insane_, she thought as she paced around her living room. _Wolves don't wait around for stupid bulls to return from extended trips! I should be there with him instead of here and I don't even know why_-her thoughts were cut short when said bull walked in. "Arya" he breathed. She didn't know what possessed her to run at him but run she did. "Gendry!" She jumped on him and kissed him and then slapped him. "What was that for?" he yelled. "Don't ever do that again!" Arya replied.

"Aww was my little wolf lonely without me?" he teased. She punched him in the stomach and then kissed him. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you too" he gasped. "Good." she replied. "Serves you right!"

Gendry chuckled as he carried her to their bedroom. Arya pushed her lips to his as he opened the door. He set her down on the bed gently and backed away. She scowled and began to protest when she realized why.

Gendry was on one knee with a box in his hand. Arya gasped aloud in surprise. He grinned at her sudden expression.

"Arya Stark, I love you with all my heart and soul. I cannot imagine my life without my troublesome little wolf. And I would do anything for you. I am yours and I promise to love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" he asked without any hesitation.

Now Arya Stark was never one for tears or silly little expressions but she couldn't help the tears that began to run down her cheeks in that moment.

She glared at Gendry for a moment. All she saw in his icy blue eyes was pure and unconditional love. She saw happiness. She saw her stupid bull. She saw the boy she fell in love with. She saw _Gendry_.

Gendry stared back at Arya, trying to read the look in her stormy grey eyes. Before he could say something, she lunged at him.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Of course, you stupid bull! Yes, I will marry you!" she cried out. He smiled and kissed her passionately as he slid the ring on her finger. She marveled at it for a moment. It was a small greyish diamond square surrounded by little stones. Arya pulled him up to a sitting position and cupped his face.

"If you ever leave like that again, I will pummel you Gendry Waters." she declared.

He reached out for her face and stroked her cheek. "Never again, babe." Gendry kissed Arya again before leading her to the bed once more.


	8. Sleepless in Winterfell

**A/N: I own nothing! I just use these lovely characters sometimes.**

* * *

**Sleepless in Winterfell**

"It's fine. It's fine. IT'S FINE." Jon stammered. "She loves Gendry and he loves Arya but do they have to do it all the damn time! And not only that but be so FUCKING LOUD!" he screamed.

Bran was too shocked to say anything and walked away from "Crazy Jon". Later that evening, Bran finally understood what Jon had meant about Arya and Gendry.

"With all the noise they make I'm surprised we haven't gotten a raven from King Stannis." Bran grumbled while trying to go back to sleep.

Sometimes Bran wondered if maybe one day he would find someone to love like Arya had. Gendry looked like a decent fellow and was kind and ironically quiet most of the time. Not compared to when he was in his bed chambers with Arya. Even if he didn't get much sleep nowadays, he could help but smile at seeing how happy Gendry made Arya. This in turn made him think of his time with Meera Reed and wondered if maybe, just maybe she felt the same.


	9. The Apartment

******A/N: I do not own these characters! They belong to dearest GRRM! **

******Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Apartment**

Arya took a look around her now empty apartment and laughed at all the memories it held. The time Robb and Theon had the shots contest, the time Jon and Theon got in a fight, the time she and Bran got drunk, but most importantly she remembered all the times she had spent with Gendry.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh not much just the time we had sex on the kitchen counter."

"Don't forget the bathroom" he said.

"And the living room and the hallway." she added.

"And the front door" he smirked.

"Yeah the front door...wait when did we have sex on the front door?" she asked puzzled. Gendry picked her up and kissed her.

"Now" he growled.

He slammed her on the wall and began tugging at her shirt. She kissed his neck and sucked on his collarbone. Gendry picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She ripped his grey shirt off and he tore her jeans off. Arya fumbled with his jeans before shoving them down. Gendry pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He massaged her breast gently before kissing her neck again.

He slid his hand in between her thighs and slowly slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh Fuck!" Arya moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. He rubbed her nub with his thumb lazily and she arched her back. He pulled at her for a kiss and groaned when she pulled away to soon.

She reached down and snaked her tiny hands into his boxers and stroked him lightly. Gendry groaned and pulled his fingers out. Arya whined and was about to punch him when he thrust inside her. They moaned into each other as he lifted her higher to grind faster into her. She began to howl like a wolf and he ran his hands all over her as he pumped faster and harder. He kept going until he felt her tighten around him and Arya gasped. Gendry followed her with a grunt.

They stood there panting for a few minutes until Arya unwound her hands from his back. Just as she was about to drop her legs to the ground, Gendry held her in place. He nuzzled her cheek until she kissed him, long and deeply. He smiled and finally pulled out from her and set her down. They dressed and took one last look at the apartment.

Gendry grabbed Arya's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ready?" he asked.

She sighed and met his gaze, stormy grey meeting icy blue.

"Let's go home." she replied with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews?**


	10. Memory

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of these awesome characters. Except maybe their baby, that one is all mine. They belong to GRRM.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Memory**

"No, No, NO. NO!" he protested.

Arya frowned, "Why not?"

Gendry turned and looked at her before explaining. "Well for one I'm going to be late for work, two it's still too cold outside, and um...oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're 8 months pregnant!"

She glared at him but reluctantly gave in. "Fine! But if you're not home by 5, I'm starting without you."

Gendry put his hands on her swollen belly and kissed her. "I promise. I love you."

Arya grinned and said," I love you too, Stupid."

As Arya watched him leave, she thought back to the day she found out she was with child. She wasn't one for presents or gifts, so Arya couldn't help but smile at the only gift she would ever love as much as Gendry. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by something, _someone. _She ran after him.

"Gendry!"

He whipped his head around and saw her coming toward him.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked panicked as he embraced her.

She pulled away enough to see his face. She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No everything's fine. The baby...he...she...it kicked."she answered. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her belly. Sure enough the baby began kicking again.

Gendry stared at her belly in awe and smiled. "It's kicking." he said in disblief. "It's kicking! Oh Gods! It's kicking Arry!"

Arya smiled at her slow minded bull and pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her back passionately and lifted her off the ground. She laughed as Gendry carried her back inside and declared that he would spend the day with her and the child growing in her belly.


	11. Iron Throne

**A/N: Sorry about not updating so soon. I've been swamped with English papers and writer's block! Thanks for the reviews, they make me very happy!**

**Hope you enjoy this one. And as always these characters don't belong to me. They belong to GRRM.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

**Iron Throne**

They were on the throne. The _Iron Throne_.

"Oh…oh…Gendry! Don't. Stop!" Arya moaned. She was on top of him, rising and falling into him. Gendry's hands were on her hips as he was dictating the pace through her. He wanted to buck up against her desperately but last time he did that he spent the better half of a week in bed with cuts all around his body.

Arya felt guilty at first and said that it was a stupid idea but Gendry surprised her by telling her that he loved it. But from then on decided to that she would set the pace and he would try to be as rough as he could without getting hurt.

Arya moaned when Gendry began to move her faster and harder toward him. He groaned when she dug her nails into his shoulder. She was close to the edge now and rode him furiously.

"Fuck! Arya! Oh gods!" he hissed. He felt her starting to clench around him and knew she was close. He was close as well. He kissed her neck and touched her breast and she raked her nails into his back, drawing blood. They moaned and groaned into each other's skin and mouths.

Arya was just about to come when they heard a loud bang and stopped, immediately turning their attention to the noise.

They turned to see none other than Stannis Baratheon looking up at them. Arya looked at Gendry with an embarrassed expression.

"WHAT IN R' HLLOR IS THIS?!" he bellowed.

Arya climbed off of Gendry and grabbed their clothes. They dressed as Stannis scolded them. All was good, until his uncle insulted Arya.

"What will the people think when they hear you were fucking this wolf whore on the Iron Thr-"Stannis fell back as Gendry punched him in the face. The embarrassment from earlier was gone and now Gendry was angry.

"Never insult my wife again or I will kill you." he fumed.

"How dare you, attack me?!" Stannis shouted.

Gendry looked at his uncle and simply said," I am king and I can fuck my wife, when and where I please."

Arya stood dressed in Gendry's tunic and held the urge to laugh. Stannis took one last look at his nephew and his wife.

" Forgive me, your Grace." he uttered. With that Stannis left.

Arya walked over to Gendry and was about to say something when he grabbed her and said, "Want to finish?"

She grinned and jumped on him, kissing him and laughing as he tugged his shirt off of her. He pulled at the laces of his breeches and kicked them off. He settled back on the throne and Arya straddled his hips again. She slowly sank on him and moved to reach their earlier rhythm. Gendry moaned into her neck and pulled her hips to his faster. She cried out and picked up the pace again. She was nearing her peak again and was going faster now but he was determined to make her come. So naturally he bucked up against her. She screamed out this time and her eyes flew open. She wanted to tell him to stop, that he was going to hurt himself, but she was already so close.

He growled with pain as he bucked upwards again and again, the backs of his hips receiving the tiniest slices from the melted swords.

Arya kissed his forehead, jaw, neck, and lips to soothe him while still grinding into him. He cried out when she tightened around him, his name spilling from her lips and stilled above him. He stopped and moved to lifted her off of him when she suddenly started moving again. She moved her hips in a circular rhythm, quick and hard. Gendry moaned her name and bucked up once more and came, _hard_. They sat there for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Gods, Arya what was_ that_?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed and rested her forehead against his. He shifted under her and winced. She let out a loud sigh.

"You're going to be sore again babe." she replied brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes. "How am I supposed to take care of Ned without you?"

He frowned at the thought for a moment before smiling at her. He held her face in his hands and stoked her cheek. "Fuck it. It was definitely worth it."

Arya looked at Gendry. He had a childlike smile on his face and she could not help but giggle. Sometimes it was times like these that Arya loved Gendry most.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews anyone?**

**Oh and the next chapter will be a _sweet and delicious _surprise for a certain _someone_. **


	12. Sweet Surprise

**A/N: I finally finished the "cupcake" prompt after many and I do mean _many attempts_. I hope it good enough for you all and is a bit longer than the others. And I just want to say that this ficlet is heavily doused with smut. So if you're not into that then skip the chapter. But other than that enjoy!**

**And as always, these lovely characters don't belong to me. All rights belong to GRRM! Have fun! ;)**

* * *

**Sweet Surprise**

She was staring at it again. She wasn't one for red velvet cupcakes but in that moment it looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Don't even think about it Arya. They're for Rickon, remember?"

Arya glared at Gendry with knives in her eyes.

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat. "But it looks so delicious! How can I _not_ want it?"

Gendry laughed and embraced her in a hug. "Ah! The infamous Stark sweet tooth! Finally coming out to play?" he chuckled.

She punches him in the ribs and then pulls him down to her. She kisses him lightly and he deepens the kiss by pulling her up to him. Arya wraps her legs around his waist and traces his lips with her tongue and slips it to his mouth. He grabs the back of her head and does the same. She begins to tug at her shirt when there is a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Arya whispers. "I forgot my mom was supposed to pick up the cupcakes." Gendry immediately sets her down.

"Well, um at least we finished and they're good to go." he said sheepishly. Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to open the door.

Catelyn walked in and embraced Arya quickly before coming face to face with Gendry. She quickly greeted them both and headed to the kitchen.

Once she put them in the boxes, she started for the door.

"Have everything mom?" Arya asked quickly.

"Yes I think that's all of them." she answered. She opened the door and was about to step outside when she told them, "Goodnight Arya and Goodnight to you too Gendry". They both replied with, "Night."

"Oh and Arya," her mother yelled. Arya looked at her mother with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to clean up the kitchen." with that Cat Stark left.

As soon as Arya closed the door, Gendry burst into laughs. Arya ran towards him and shoved him.

"Stupid! Stop laughing!" she yelled as she began punching him in the chest. This made Gendry laugh even harder and made Arya madder. She shoved him again until he fell back on the floor with a loud _THUMP_.

She landed on top of him and straddled his waist. She went to strike him again but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Hey I was kidding babe. The faster you clean up the mess, the sooner you get your surprise." he stated.

Arya glared at him. "A surprise?"

Gendry chuckled. "Yes. A surprise."

He stood up and helped her on her feet and headed to the messy kitchen. It was not that bad, just a few egg shells on the table, stains of icing on the counter and some spills on the floor.

Arya truly tried to clean up but was to anxious to know what he was going to give her, so she pestered him instead.

"Gendry?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a second before regaining her confidence. "What's my surprise?"

"Arya, I'm not telling you until we're finished." he replied with a smirk.

Growing frustrated, she threw whatever was closest to her: the bag of flour. It exploded all over his face and down his black shirt.

"ARYA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gendry looked angry-no furious. Not one to be frightened so easily, Arya just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I want to know what my surprise is." she answered, ignoring his comment.

He glared at her. "No."

"Why not?!"she fumed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I said so."

This made her mad and she grabbed an egg and threw it at him. She missed but reached for another. He ducked just in time to avoid the next one. He tackled her on the ground and grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head. She squirmed around trying to escape him, but he was too strong for her.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

She huffed,"You know how much I hate surprises! And now it's all I can think about!"

He sighed and let her go. She stood up quickly and helped him up. He stood there motionless for a minute before reaching for her.

"Alright if I give you what you want you have to clean up your mess afterwards, okay?"

"Fine give it to me!"

He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Please?" she asked in a small voice.

Gendry looked at her. "Okay but you have to close your eyes first."

Arya sighed. "Okay."

She closed her eyes and Gendry walked to the fridge. He pulled out a container and set it on the counter. He opened it and pulled out a red velvet cupcake.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

He smiled. "Open them."

As soon as she opened them, she gasped. It was the same one she had been eyeing earlier. She immediately took it from his hand and took a bite out of it. There was frosting all over her mouth but at that moment she didn't care. She was completely lost in the pastry.

"Oh this is _so_ good!" she moaned.

Gendry laughed and she eyed him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Arya put the half eaten cupcake down. "No that wasn't nothing. What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing...okay fine. You have frosting all over your face."

Arya touched her face and blushed. Then suddenly, an idea came to her. She pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around him, mirroring their actions from before. She moved her hands to his face and cupped it. He pulled back as she held his face still, he leaned in again to kiss her when she suddenly rubbed her face full of frosting into his. She pulled back and laughed.

"Arya! Seriously?"

She laughed again as he wiped his face with his hand.

"You missed a spot" she teased. He cocked an eyebrow at her and went to wipe his face again.

"Nope. Still there." she grinned.

"Well why don't you show me then?" he quipped.

Arya reached for a bit that was on his nose and put her lips on it. She licked the frosting off and then gave him a coquettish smile. She reached for his face again and licked the remaining frosting from his cheek and his chin. Gendry sighed in pleasure as she continued to lick him.

Once she reached his lips again she kissed him hungrily and parted his lips own with her tongue. He responded by biting her tongue. She moaned and darted her hands towards his flour stained shirt and yanked it off. He gripped her thighs tightly and removed her shirt without delay. He moved them to the kitchen counter and set her down as he unbuckled his pants. She sucked at his collar bone as he fumbled with her shorts. He groaned when she wormed her way to the front of his boxers. She grabbed his cock in her tiny palms and stroked him softly and painfully slow with a grin in on her face.

He grunted and murmured something about being smug. She laughed and stroked him again. She increased her pace by a bit but Gendry couldn't take it anymore and ripped her underwear off and slid two fingers into her. Arya cried out as he moved his fingers inside her. Slowly at first then hastily, while rubbing her nub with his thumb in a fast tempo. She moaned and bucked her hips into his hand as he added a third finger. She could feel the heat pool in her belly. She was close. He continued pumping when suddenly he stopped. Just as she was about to protest. he put his head to her wet cunt. Gendry licked at her wet lips and Arya threw her head back and wailed in pleasure, grabbing his hair and grinding her sex into his mouth. He suck his tongue deeper into her and fucked her with his tongue. She moaned his name loudly and he knew she was close. With a final lick to her nub, Arya came with a loud, "_FUCK!_"

She laid on the counter gasping and heaving as he cleaned her wetness off of his chin. He sucked her off his fingers and leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised to find her taste still lingering on his tongue. He chuckled and kissed her again, this time he reached for the frosting that was still on the counter. Distracted by his kisses, Arya didn't notice when he rubbed some on her neck and across her stomach. He broke away and made his way to her neck, licking the frosting off. Arya sighed as he moved to her belly. Gendry unhooked her bra and slowly massaged her breast as he licked her belly again.

She opened her eyes and saw how he had smothered her in the tasty icing. She smirked as he made his way to her mouth again. This time she reached for the icing and spread it across his toned and muscular chest. But she didn't stop there...

She jumped off the counter and licked his chest up and down. She moved down to his lower abdomen and pulled his boxers down. She kneeled in front of him and reached for his cock again. He was hard and thick. She smirked as she slabbed a generous amount of the tasty icing to his shaft. She licked his length up and down before taking him whole. He groaned as she moved him with her tongue and lips. She moved faster and faster until she heard him grunt and come in her mouth. She swallowed his seed and wiped her mouth before she sucked at his chest.

Gendry picked her up and set Arya on the counter again, shoving everything to the floor. He spread her legs and slammed into her without a second thought.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed. He pulled out and pushed back in again. She leaned forward and pushed her chest to his, kissing him fiercely. He pulled away to kiss and nibble on her neck as he pounded into her again and again. Arya threw her head back and whined as he quickened his pace. He was groaning as well. His hands where at her hips guiding her as he plunged in and out of her furiously. He was grabbing on so tightly that she would bear bruises later. But in that moment she didn't care. She was howling and rolling her hips into his speedy rhythm.

He moved to lick the frosting of her chest and biting her breasts. She moaned and started bucking against him erratically, she was reaching her peak again. Gendry felt her starting to tighten around him and thrust hard and faster into her until she cried out his name and clenched around his cock. He thrust in and out a bit longer until he climaxed with her name on his lips and spilled his seed inside her.

He stood above her panting and gasping, trying to gather himself while still inside her.

"Oh god Gendry what the fuck was _that_?" she gasped.

He was still heaving. "I don't know. But that was _fucking fantastic_ Arya."

She giggled and kissed him. He pulled out and away from her and put his boxers back on. He handed her her clothes but opted for her underwear and his ruined t-shirt. She hopped off the counter and smiled at him. He couldn't help but laugh as they were both still covered in frosting.

They grimaced when they looked around the kitchen. It was messy, no not messy more along the lines of _fucking __disastrous._

Gendry sighed and gazed at Arya.

"See if we cleaned up earlier," he said,"then we wouldn't have that big of a mess to deal with."

She winced as she looked at what their _fun_ had caused. But then she looked up at him and grinned.

"Fuck it. It was _so_ worth it" she replied.

Gendry shook his head and embraced Arya, lifting her up to him.

"The things I do for love..."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Overly long smut for our two favorite lovers. I hope that you all liked it or if not then I have a lot to learn...**

**I would just like to say thank you to all of you who left reviews. Whether it's five or five hundred, they are much appreciated!**

**And I would like to give a shout out to eirenewbie because she awesome at her smut writing! So you should all check out her stories 'Bruce Lee Wannabe' and 'Little Wolf'. (Arya and Gendry stories people) And the stories she wrote inspired this prompt. Hers and so many others...**

**Anyway thanks and reviews please!**


	13. Kitchen Counter

**A/N: I would just like to thank xxsupernaturalgalxx for your review. Yes, they are also my new otp.**

**Anyways, I leave this here for you lovely people. Enjoy!**

**And as much as love these characters, sadly they don't belong to me. All rights go to GRRM.**

* * *

**Kitchen Counter**

_This is a bad idea, _he thought. _A VERY bad idea._ She was kissing his neck when she slyly put her hand down his sweats. "Oh fuck! Arya!" he panted.

"What? Don't you like this?" she teased.

"Don't…Arya! Not here." he gasped.

She frowned and sighed. "For the last time, they are asleep and won't hear a thing. Besides I'm hungry."

He looked at her. "For food or me?" he asked.

Arya grinned. "Both." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, coaxing him into letting her touch him.

He stepped away from her and moved toward the fridge.

"Eat" he ordered.

She huffed as she raided the fully stocked refrigerator.

Once she deemed herself full, she moved back to the counter.

"There! Happy?"she asked annoyed.

Gendry smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. "Very" he replied.

Arya reached up for his face and tugged him down to her as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her again, bringing her to him. Gendry groaned as she was too short and placed his hands under her hips, lifting her on to the counter. She was startled by his sudden movements but never broke their lips apart. Their kisses were becoming more and more heated as he trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her chest. Her hands were all over the place shifting between his neck and back to his sides and his hips. She moaned as he sucked on her pulse and he groaned as she once again snaked her hands into his pants. She ripped her shirt off and yanked his off as well.

Gendry spread her legs and nestled himself between her thighs. He removed her underwear quickly and snaked a hand to her sex. She cried out as he slid his fingers in and out. He covered her cries with his lips. She stroked him faster and shoved his pants to the ground with her legs. He was starting to come when he stopped her and kissed her hungrily. She moaned again as he rubbed her nub in a quick motion. Arya threw her head back and wailed again. She was beginning to whimper which meant she was close, he pulled his fingers out. Before she could protest her rubbed her nub again and she came with a soft cry.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Gendry pulled her to him. He groaned into her mouth and she followed with a gasp. Arya hooked one of her legs on to his hip, opening her to him. He started increasing his pace, going faster and faster and soon forgot that they were in the kitchen. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out and they were just about to reach their peaks when Robb walked in on the young lovers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Robb yelled.

They both screamed out in surprise. They quickly dressed and ran out in shame.

"Dammit Arya! Of all the places, seriously?" he said shaking his head.

Although Arya and Gendry were embarrassed, they couldn't help laughter that escaped them as Robb shouted curses at them.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews anyone?**


	14. The Forge

**A/N: First off thank you guys for the lovely reviews! They are kind and very inspirational. Okay this next one here is for _someone_ who inspired my smut! I hope that you do enjoy this!**

**Oh and I don't own these characters. They belong to GRRM. Okay now on with the show...**

* * *

**The Forge**

It had been a week since the Kingslayer found the she-wolf and her bastard in the stables. At first he thought about bringing it to the Queen's attention but figured that maybe it was just what Arya craved at the moment. It was just a quick fuck here and there but nothing more. But boy was he wrong.

It was a particularly crisp and cold day in Winterfell, when Jaime decided to visit the castle forge. He needed his sword to be fixed and thought that maybe he should also acquire a new sword and dagger as well. As he reached the entrance, he heard shouts and screams echo in the forge. Jaime quickly found that one of the voices belonged to Arya Stark and the other to the blacksmith, Gendry.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with you Arry?!" the blue eyed boy yelled ducking as she threw something at him.

"Why did you say that?! You know bloody better than to say shit like that! Especially when you don't mean it!" she bellowed.

This peaked Jaime's interest as he was curious to know what Gendry said to make her so mad.

Gendry was breathing heavily now and came towards her. He stopped short in front of her and she punched him in the stomach. He backed away and she reached for something but Jaime couldn't make it out. So he settles for hearing the boys yelps.

"Do you honestly..."he moves out of the way as she flings his bull helm at him,"think I would say that to you if I didn't mean it? I mean Gods Arya! I love you! How can someone so small be such a big pain in my ass?"

The princess gasped and slapped him hard across the face. Jaime looked at her stunned. The boy did not move or flinch, it was almost as if he expected it to happen.

What really took the Lord Commander of the North by surprise was what happened next.

She went to strike him again but the blacksmith caught her wrist and pulled her to him. She hesitated for a moment before crushing her lips to his. He dropped her wrists instantly and pull her closer to him. She reached for the bottom of his jerkin and tugged it off. They were walking backwards now and stopped when he hit the wall. Arya continued to kiss him feverishly as his hands went to the back of her thighs and picked her from the floor. Her legs went to his waist without a single thought. He lifted her skirts up and found that she was wearing no small clothes under the pale blue-grey dress.

Gendry managed to reverse their positions and now her back was to the wall. She yanked at his tunic with such a force that it ripped. He chuckled as he sucked on her pulse. Arya moaned and moved her hands to the laces of his breeches. They came apart and she reached for his cock. Gendry felt the wetness of her cunt when he suck two fingers inside. Her back arched and she moaned. He moved in a fast tempo and rubbed her nub in a quick circular motion. She came with a loud wail.

Arya started stroking him up and down with her tiny palms, fast and feverishly. He groaned and clamped his mouth on hers. She swallowed his grunts and moved faster. He was almost over the edge when he pulled her away from the wall and threw her on to a table. Gendry ripped her bodice open, exposing her small breasts. She threw her head back when he nibbled on her right one and shrieked when he bit down harder on her left one.

Jaime was growing hard and slowly walked closer to where the lovers were.

"Gendry...I-I-I need you inside me. Please! I love you too." she moaned.

Not wasting another second, the bastard slammed into her, both crying out in pleasure. She raked her nails so sharply into his back that she drew blood. Gendry pulled out and then back in again, in a furious rhythm. Arya rolled her hips against him and moaned. They were both panting and sweating when he turned her over and was just about to enter her from behind when Jaime Lannister walked in.

They froze.

"Don't stop on my account." he mused.

Arya looked over to the Kingslayer with lusty silver eyes and then back at Gendry. His ocean blue eyes read what she was proposing and smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she panted.

Gendry repositioned himself behind her and pushed into her fiercely. He cried out as she howled in front of him.

Jaime gasped in surprise as the blacksmith continued to fuck the princess of Winterfell right in front of his eyes. And then even more surprised that they let him stay and watch.

When they finished, Arya kissed her lover and simply walked out of the forge. Gendry went back to work. Jaime stalked towards the castle soon after and wondered if staying in Winterfell was the best decision of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Let me know what you think.**


	15. Professor Gendry Part III

**A/N: First off thanks for the reviews, as I've said before, they make me all giddy inside. Anyways, guess who's back? This is for xxsupernaturalgalxx, SaraYellowFlash, eirenewbie, and all the others that liked this. And because smut and fluff is always the best present.  
**

**Just a friendly and rather sad reminder that I don't own these characters, they belong to GRRM.**

**And yes, this is a flashback to how Professor Gendry and his _student_ came to be. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Professor Gendry**

**Part III  
**

The moment Arya walked into her Psychology class one day, she nearly fainted. Standing at the front of the hall was the guy she had met at a bar a few months ago and shagged just last night. Sure he'd mentioned in passing that he was a teacher but he'd also said that he liked to box and play soccer in his spare time. But never in a million years did she think he'd be _her_ teacher.

_Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do? What if he recognizes me? Oh well! Fuck it! _Arya was being to panic before someone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Arya? Arya? STARK!"

She turned to face her friend Shireen Baratheon.

"I'm sorry...was just lost in thought." she said sheepishly.

Shireen just looked at her before sighing and smiling. "I said class is about to start, we should find seats. Ummm...Ooh! How about those?"

Arya followed her where Shireen's finger pointed and felt her stomach tighten. She was pointing to the third row in the front, right in the line of sight of the tall, muscular, and blue eyed, raven haired man. She cringed for a moment before sucking up her pride and letting fate do the rest.

_What's the worst that can happen?_ she thought.

Almost as soon as they took their seats, the professor immediately spotted her and dropped his papers on the floor like some shy freshman. The class laughed as he scrambled to pick up his papers and gathering his bearings.

_Get it together Waters! You can't let _her _see you like this! Just act natural...oh like that's going to be easy. _She _doesn't make anything easy. Fuck it, just grin and bear it, _he thought.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Psychology 101. My name is Gendry Waters and I will be your professor for the rest of the semester. I don't have many rules but I do expect each and everyone of you to try your hardest. With that said, let's begin."

Arya found herself unable to concentrate and couldn't bring herself to care either. She was so mesmerized by his voice that her thoughts quickly turned to all their fun times together. Reading in the coffee shop across the street from her apartment, making out in the bar they met, walking her dog around the park and all the rough and loud sex they had in his apartment. It had gotten to the point where Shireen was now nudging her to tell her that the lecture was over.

"Arya? What's with you today? I mean you are really out of it. Are you feeling okay?" Shireen asked.

"Yeah Shireen. I'm fine, I'm probably just really tired. You know not enough sleep." she lied with little hesitation.

Shireen eyed her before accepting her lie. "Umm okay. So do you need a ride or something or do you want to go-"

"NO! I mean it's okay, I'll find my own ride home besides I wanted to talk to the professor about something." Arya said cutting Shireen off.

"Oh okay. Guess I'll see you later then." And with that she was gone.

Arya waited until the hall cleared to approach her newly found professor. For some reason she felt strangely guilty, almost like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Gendry saw her making her way towards him and uttered,"My office." in a low voice, pointing to a door to the left. Once they were inside, they stood around in awkward silence until he broke the ice.

"This is fucking ridiculous! I mean seriously, we're acting like damn children." he laughed.

She looked at him until she burst into laughter as well. "Oh thank god! For a second there, I thought you were going to go off on me."

He sighed and walked over to where she was standing. He hesitated before taking one of her hands in his, stunned when she didn't move away from his touch.

"I would never go off on you. I guess I was just really surprised to see you here in my class, as _my student_. Not as the girl I met in the bar or my girlfriend but my student. Try wrapping your head around something like that." he said gently caressing the left side of her face.

Arya shuddered at his touch and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Tell me about it, the guy I've been seeing is my teacher. But I don't mind because he's hot and if he's lucky, I might even go home with him." she stated with a coquettish grin.

He titled his head and cocked an eyebrow at her before she gripped his vest in her hands.

"Just kiss me already, stupid."

"As milday commands."

Before Arya could react to his statement, he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hungrily. She slid her arms up to his neck and deepened his kisses. His hands moved down to her hips and wasted no time in lifting her off the floor. She gasped as he backed her up into the wall of his tiny office and moaned when he started to plant little kisses down her neck. She reached for his vest and tore it off, taking his shirt with it.

Gendry lifted her higher and wrapped her legs around his waist. She shrugged her jacket off and removed her top, leaving her with only her bra and skirt. He continued to kiss her and grinded his hardness into her, letting a moan escape his lips. She reached to unbuckle his pants and zip, while he kissed her collar bone and down to her navel. Moaning she grinded into him again and yanked his head up for a kiss.

He was beginning to take her skirt off when she stopped him.

"No, don't. Someone might come in. We should keep _some_ clothes on." she said breathlessly.

"You're right." he agreed as he simply just yanked her underwear off.

She shoved his pants to his knees with her feet and repeated the motion with his boxers. Arya moaned when he sunk to fingers deep inside her cunt and moved in a steady rhythm. She took his cock in her hands and began to rub him up and down in a painfully slow motion. She continued to stroke him while he increased his tempo and inserted a third finger that made her wail loudly. He covered her lips with his to stifle her noises of pleasure as she was climaxing. Quickly he rubbed her bud of nerves and she came apart. He came with a rough grunt when she moved her tiny palms faster and faster down his shaft.

They caught their breaths for a moment before Gendry thrust inside Arya, filling her completely. They moaned into each other as he thrust into her again and again. She pressed her nails into his shoulders so tightly that he began to bleed and he groaned as she then raked his back with cat-like scratches. She was beginning to whimper and Gendry knew she was close. He grabbed her thighs and spread them further apart as he pounded into her, fucking her harder and rougher than ever. She cried out at the new angle and bit down on his shoulder as she peaked. Hearing her cries of pleasure and seeing the way her still covered breast rose he peaked with her.

He managed to walk them over to the couch in his office and fell on to it. She lay on top of him with his cock still inside her. They were panting and gasping and covered in sweat.

"Fuck me. That was fucking awesome."Gendry spoke out.

Arya laughed before saying,"I agree. That was hot."

When they managed to break apart, they dressed. He fixed his pants and buttoned up his shirt and discarded his vest as she ruined it completely. She slipped her underwear back on quickly and found her shirt. Smoothing the sides of her skirt, Arya picked up her jacket and turned to see Gendry. Even with all his clothes on, she could still trace the outlines of his muscular build. He must have sensed her staring at him because all he saw on her face was lust as she bit down on her bottom lip. He too was checking out her recently defined curves and that skirt was doing a good job of showing off her hips. It was almost as if a spark had gone of within both of them, when they ran into to each others arms again. They began devouring each other with their mouths and clothes came flying off again.

Half an hour later when they fell back onto the couch for the second time that day, Gendry laughed.

"You have to go now."

She pouted. "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm just going to stay here and fuck you again." he replied.

"And what's so bad about that?" she teased, sitting up.

He groaned at the sight of her: her soft pink lips were red, raw, and swollen from his passionate kisses, her breast were small, round and fit perfectly in his hands, and he left hickeys along side her neck. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I do have a job, you know. And I also have a class in twenty minutes."

She huffed but understood."I know that Gen."

When they were dressed again, he made sure no one was outside in the hall before escorting her out.

Arya stood on her tip toes and kissed Gendry before leaving.

"So, I'll you later tonight then?" she asked.

"Yes, Arry. Tonight. Now go on, get lost." he teased.

She thumped his shoulder for that. "Don't tell me what to do." She stuck her tongue at him.

Gendry chuckled before kissing her one last time.

"Goodbye, Miss Stark."

"Goodbye, Professor Gendry."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews maybe? Let me know...**


	16. Ghosts

**A/N: This was is from a LJ kink meme I did a while back...just found it. Teehee! Oh and this was the prompt:**

_**Arya and Gendry have sex, with Gendry eager to please or Arya incharge/on top, and its obvious to anyone passingby how much Arya likes it; and Cersei feels she sees what Lyanna's ghost having sex with Robert would look like, and how much better sex (giving and pleasurable) "Robert" has with "Lyanna" than he ever did with her.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they belong to GRRM. Have fun! :)**

* * *

**Ghosts**

For the first time in the five years that Ned Stark had been named Hand of the King, Cersei had finally had enough of the younger Stark sister and her antics. The girl was wild and unkempt, but her father refused to reign her in.

In a final attempt to remove her from court, Cersei decided to seek out the where Arya would often disappear to for hours on end. When one of her informants pulled through with the desired information, she decided to strike. Cersei had a feeling that she would want to see this for herself.

It had begun as another normal day and the Queen faked an illness to allude her absence from court. She succeeded and promptly donned a disguise as she followed Lady Stark.

Arya came to a quick stop when she reached her destination: a forge. Cersei, coming up behind her, saw as she quickly entered. The Queen crept closer and saw what Arya Stark's business was here: the petite Stark girl was kissing a burly young man with black hair. As Cersei came closer to the young lovers, she realized these were no chaste pecks but passionate and lust filled kisses.

Just as she was about to make her presence known, the blacksmith lifted the northern girl from the floor and carried her to the back room of the forge. Arya's legs were wrapped securely to the boy's waist as she kissed his neck. The blue eyed boy let a small groan escape his throat.

The blacksmith set her down gently on the cot and removed his leather apron and jerkin. Arya pulled at the laces of her dress and soon fell to the floor like a puddle. Cersei, who by that time had followed them to the back room watched as the boy settled between her legs and slowly removed her small clothes. The steely eyed girl threw her head back in pleasure when the boy began to kiss her mound. He peppered kisses all around her cunt before thrusting his tongue into her wet lips. She gripped his head fiercely as he fucked her with his tongue. She cried out when he slid two fingers inside her and moved them in a quick rhythm.

The Queen was shocked as she saw the Stark girl come with a loud moan. Instantly, Arya sat up and kissed the raven haired boy, tasting herself in the process. She tugged on the laces of his breeches and reached for his cock when it opened. She stroked it gently with her tiny palms. He moaned and pulled his breeches further down so she had more access to him. She continued until he stopped her and urged her to lie back. He settled in between her legs again and thrust inside her without a second thought. They both cried out as he began to move.

Arya wrapped her legs around his waist again, opening her up to him. She pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts and wailed loudly with each push. The blacksmith grunted as he increased his pace, biting her in the shoulder. Suddenly, Arya shifts their positions and now she's riding him. He groans as she rolls her hips furiously and bounces erratically on top of him. She's beginning to reach her peak when he sits up and bucks his hips upward. She cries out as he continues to pound into her and spreads her legs a bit wider. He moans as she rakes her nails all over his back and down his shoulders.

Cersei stands there speechless as she realizes that the boy is no ordinary blacksmith: he is the King's bastard son. She pales as she also realizes that he is the spitting image of Robert when he was younger. Rage automatically fills her senses when she sees just how beautiful Arya Stark has become. Cersei then feels as if she is in the same room as Robert and Lyanna, the girl's aunt and Robert's one true love.

Arya begins to whimper and the blacksmith knows she's close.

"Faster Gendry! Faster!" she pleads.

The boy complies and slams into her with a fast tempo. She comes with a soft cry, his name tumbling from her lips. She falls, limp, on his chest as he continues to fuck her until he comes with her name on his lips, spilling his seed inside her. The sit there panting and heaving with ragged breaths for a moment until Gendry reaches for the Arya's face. He whispers something to her and she smiles replying," I love you too, Gendry." The blued-eyed, coal haired boy smiles at the silvered eyed girl and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

Cersei stood there filled with jealousy as she saw how much more pleasurable sex was for "Lyanna Stark's ghost" and "Robert's younger self". She had never had that with Robert and only made her hate the youngest Stark girl, even more. It was as if the young lovers were Lyanna and Robert reborn except this time with a happy ending. But then she wonders if maybe Robert had loved her as he did Lyanna, they would've experienced what Arya and Gendry had. The thought follows her as she heads back to the Red Keep.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! What did you think? **

**And btw this is the reaction it got on LJ from the person who prompted it:**

_**Thank you for writing this! I liked it! I wonder if Cersei will tell Ned, but I don't think it will matter for Arya in the sense Ned will still love his bb any way. Now Gendry on the other hand, better start running cause nobody messes with Ned's daughters; I can see Jon asking Gendry why he was sent to join the Wall, and Gendry like "...not for having sexy times with your little sister, you know the one you love with all your heart." Of course, Ned may decide to pull a Brandon and duel with him, in which case Gendry better pray for that Wall; and it can be just like home with the exception of some Whitewalkers, the blistering cold, and less women.**_

**Reviews? Thoughts? Comments? Prompts? Let me know...and do you guys think I should expand it? Maybe a small continuation of sorts? Again, let me know!**


	17. Happiness

**A/N: So yeah I couldn't help myself and this happened. Also another prompt from LJ kink meme:**

_**Gendry loved falling asleep talking to his wifes growing belly and but loves it even better when they both just watch the child as he sleeps.**_

**I'm just going to leave this here...and I still don't own these badass characters, sadly they belong to GRRM. Except for Edwyn, he's my baby.**

**Enjoy pretty people! :)**

* * *

**Happiness**

Arya doesn't know when or what started this nightly ritual but she still can't believe how much she actually liked it. When Gendry finally settled into the bed next to her, she automatically inched closer to him. He smiled and kissed her before moving down to her swollen belly.

Every night he did this and every night Gendry was amazed at how the baby would respond. Arya was already seven and a half moons into her pregnancy and the baby would kick erratically whenever Gendry spoke. Sometimes Gendry would talk about how he and Arya met or how they reunited or simple little things he remembered about traveling alongside his little wife, on the Kingsroad.

More often than not he would drift into a deep and peaceful sleep as Arya stroked his midnight hair. Gendry thought that there was no greater thing in the world than this. But he was wrong.

When their son, Edwyn came along two moons later, it only enhanced how much Gendry loved Arya and his love of talking to the baby. Edwyn had his black hair but had Arya's silvery grey irises and loved his son intently. He was even more surprised by how he could just stand in front of his son's bassinet and watch him sleep. But by then Arya had joined him there. They often stood in front of Edwyn, watching him sleep for hours until they were both too tired to stand.

Ten moons later, while watching their son sleep, Arya asks him a question. She has her back to his chest and his arms are around her waist.

"Gendry? Are you happy?"she asks.

He pulls back to look at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"he responds.

"I mean are you happy with just me and the baby?"

Gendry turns her around to face him. He hold her face in his rough calloused hands and meets her gaze. Deep blue meets steel grey. He strokes her cheek softly with his thumb before replying.

"I never thought I would ever be this happy. I never in a million years thought I would become a husband, let alone a father! But you,"he thumbs her cheek again,"you made it possible for me and I love you for that Arry. I love you and I love Edwyn. So yes, I am happy."

He smiled down at her before giving her a feather like kiss.

"Good...because I'm pregnant again." she said with enthusiasm guiding his hand to the tiny bump on her belly.

Gendry becomes speechless before lifting Arya off the floor and spinning her around, peppering kisses on her face. That night when they crawl into bed, he goes on to perform their beloved ritual. A ritual that he will come to do for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please...Prompts anyone? I promise I don't bite!**


	18. Fall

**A/N: Just want to take a minute to say that your reviews are always awesome and most appreciated. I hope that you all find twenty dollar bills on the ground somewhere in reward for your kindness. Anyways, this was another little LJ kink meme:**

_**Arya hurts her ankle and the bull carries her on his back.  
**_

**And a friendly reminder that I don't own any of the characters...they're GRRM's.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Fall**

_Modern AU_

"Ow! Ow! OWWWWWWW!"

"Will you hold still?"

Arya glared at Gendry with knives in her eyes. She huffs and does as she's told. He continues to inspect her ankle.

"Remind me again how this happened?" he asks half concerned, half amused.

She hesitates before answering. "I was climbing the tree when..."she looks away from him as she continues. "when I got distracted." she says in a quiet voice.

Gendry looks puzzled for a moment. "When you what, Arya?"

"When I got distracted okay?!" she seethed. He chuckled for a moment before dodging the blow to his chest.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! I know I shoul- OUCH!" she screamed. Tears began to form in her eyes from the pain. Gendry gently put her foot down and cradled her in his arms. Wiping the spilled tears away, he cupped her face.

"I sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." he said softly as he kissed her temple in apology. "Now about your ankle, it doesn't look broken but you should still have it checked out."

Arya let out a little whimper and nodded.

"Gendry?"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Can you carry me? Please?" she asked in a tiny voice.

A small smile spread across his face as he bent down to scoop up her up. Arya stopped him before he could even touch her.

"No. Not like that."

"Then how does my lady wish me to carry her?" he teased. She punched him in the shoulder that time.

"Can I have a piggy back ride instead?"

He sighed before turning his back to her. She jumped on his back, wincing at her ankle.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." she replied as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He gripped her legs and started walking.

"Gendry?"

"Mhmm." he answered turning his head.

"Thank you." Arya whispered in his ear as she kissed his nose.

"Anytime, babe." he responded before nuzzling her face for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please? Tell me your thoughts about it...**

**Quick question: How would you awesome people feel if I wrote a Professor Gendry spin off? **

**And I would like to thank Lady3jane for the lovely idea. So what do you think? Should I? Let me know! :)**


	19. The Godswoods

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated lately...I ran into a few other side projects and got caught up in my other fics. Anyways, this is for zdorik-sandorik, who requested this:**

_**Can you possibly write about their first time in godswood?**_

**Again I don't own these characters!**

**Enjoy lovely people! :)**

* * *

**Prince Gendry**

**The Godswood**

He found her in the front of the weirwood tree because somehow he always found _her_. It looked as if she was praying but really she was just kneeling in front of the tree, holding the crown of winter roses he made for her. Gendry felt a flush of pride knowing that she kept it all this time, knowing how mad Arya was when he presented it to her instead of Sansa. He is broken from his memory when she smiles up at him and stands. He walks closer to embrace her and she buries her head into his chest.

Letting out a sigh Arya speaks. "You heard."

Lifting her head to meet his, Gendry answers. "Mayhaps."

"Gendry, I don't think they understand who I am or what I want. I don't want to be a lady, all prim and proper. Birthing out some lord's babies or tending to his every whim. That's not me! I want to be free and travel the world, see Dorne and the Free Cities, wear what I like , and do as I please. They promised to find someone who wouldn't try to change me or to put up with me but it's not the same. How can I still be me when they want to hand me off to some stranger?"

By then she was pacing around the heart tree in a circle. Gendry had never seen Arya look so defeated and hopeless, yet he understood too well what she was going through.

"You honestly think I have much say either? I have no input whatsoever about my upcoming or impending betrothal." he starts running his hand through his raven hair as he speaks. "I can't bear to stand the thought of who they will try to throw at me next. My mother's practically shoving your sister down my throat and Margaery Tyrell is never from from me in court. I can't stand either of them to be honest. They have no sense of humor or adventure as much as I hate to say it, I don't think I'm fit to be king."

Arya steps closer to him and holds his face in her tiny palms. "Gendry don't say that! I believe in you. I happen to think that you will be kind and just to the people. A most noble and kind king who will always put the needs of others first. You will find a good queen someday." Looking away from him she adds, "Even if it is my sister."

Finally realizing what she really means to him he turns her to face him.

"Marry me."

Arya's eyes widen. Her mouth opens and closes failing to speak out as she is taken by surprise by his sudden statement.

Leaning in closer, he repeats, "Marry me, Arya."

"But-but what about Sansa?" she finally manages to choke out.

"I don't want her, I want you. I...I love you."

Arya starts to feel light headed, letting the last sentence sink in.

"You love me?"

He strokes her face tenderly and gazes into her steely irises.

"I've been in love with you since I was six and ten and I can't imagine my life without you. I feel as if everything is better with you around and everything falls into place. I can't explain what I feel when you're near me but I know that I cannot bear to be without you. I love you Arya Stark of Winterfell. I'm in love you."

For once in her life, Arya of House Stark is speechless. She feels the tears stream down her cheeks before kissing him. They've stolen kisses before but none as passionate or tender as this.

When they break away, they are both breathless.

"I love you too, stupid. I'm in love with you."

He lets out a light chuckle and asks her again.

"Will you marry me?"

Arya looks at Gendry's face and for the first time truly sees him. His face is full of want and need but also love and hope. And in that moment she knew she could never love another man that wasn't Gendry.

"Yes, Gendry I will marry you."

Elated the prince picks up the young Stark girl and spins her around and she slants her mouth over his in return. Before long the kisses become heated and she wants more. Gendry feels like he could do this forever but when he starts to feel the pleasure go straight south, he pulls away.

"I must go now, love."

Arya can feel his hardness pressing against her and revels in what a few kisses can do. "No. Stay with me."

"I cannot. I don't think I trust myself to be around you."

"I trust you" she whispers. "Stay. Make love to me, Gendry."

He turns away from her and takes a step back.

"No. I cannot." he repeats. "I do not wish to dishonor you. They'll be expecting you to have your maidenhead intact before we marry. If they were discover you are no longer a maid, your father will have my head, regardless of who I am."

She spins on her heel to face him. "You'll not be dishonoring me. It's mine to give and I wish to give it to you. It has always been yours as has my heart. And I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even my father. I'll protect you."

He laughed a little laugh at her. He stroked the side of her face and for once, saw past the fiery and wild girl he met long ago. She was still there, but now she was a woman grown and more beautiful than ever. And he would never forget the look in her eyes when she whispered, "Make love to me, my sweet stag." to him.

Kissing her he picked her up and moved them to the little clearing in front of the heart tree. He set her down and removed his cloak, placing it on the floor. She dropped to her knees and he followed. With steady hands she reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over him. Gendry reached behind her to unlace the bodice of her dress. As he unlaced her, she ran her hands over his muscular chest and lightly scratching him. Her dress began to loosen and he slid it off her shoulders, letting the dress pool around her knees. She was left in her small clothes and her shift.

Arya found her way to his breeches and tugged at the laces. Grinning, he got the hint and changed out of his breeches. Arya began to grown nervous when Gendry was left in only his small clothes.

He knelt to her height again and gave her a gentle kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked because he had to know. He had to know that this was really going to happen. That she would forever be his and he, hers.

Staring in to his blue eyes, all her thoughts ceased. No longer was she afraid or scared because she loved him and he loved her.

"Yes."

Arya grabbed the back of his neck as she kissed him, his hands finding her waist. He gently lay her into the cloak and moved his hands up and down her sides. She shuddered at his touch when it came into contact with her flesh. Wanting more she sighed and removed her shift. He blushed at her sudden brazenness but then could not look away from her chest. He breast were small and round but they pebbled easily into his hands as he touched them. She gasped as he touched her breasts, letting a small moan escape her lips as he brushed his thumb over her nipples. Arya moved her tiny palms into his small clothes and reached for his shaft. He groaned when she started sliding them up and down, like a bloody expert.

He grunted when she moved with quick and nimble hands. She stopped when she felt him place his hand over hers. She saw that it probably took everything in him to do that. Leaning in to kiss her he whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

He kissed her again as his hand slid down her belly and into her small clothes. She wailed when he slipped his finger inside her and slowly pumped in and out. She moaned as he sped up and then again when he inserted another finger and another. He was trying to let her get used to the feeling before filling her with his cock.

Suddenly, she dug her nails into his arm. "There, don't stop. Don't stop." He moved faster and faster until she came, biting his shoulder. She lay on his cloak breathless and smiling. He smiled back at her and then proceeded to take his last remaining clothing off. Taking in the sight of his naked body she shivered. Then the nervous feelings came back when she saw his manhood. It wasn't exactly small. _Oh gods, this isn't going to work,_ she thought. _It's too big and it won't fit._

He could see her tremble and held her face in his large hands.

"We don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "No, I want to."

She rubbed his forearm reassuringly and surged up to peck his lips. She lifted her hips as he took her small clothes off and parted her legs when he positioned himself over her.

Bending down to kiss her, Gendry pushed into her. She was hot, wet, and impossibly tight. He pushed until he could no further, stopping at her barrier. Arya looked at him and nodded, answering his unspoken question. Without any hesitation, he thrust forward. Arya let out a rough gasp as he took her maidenhead. He turned to look at her, reading her face for any discomfort yet he found none. She was in pain but it wasn't as bad as she thought, it was more like a cut from a blade. She knew that pain from her dancing lessons and thought nothing more of it. She wrapped her arms around his back and whispered.

"Kiss me."

He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. She slowly moved her hips with his and after the third or so push, all she felt was pleasure and wanted more. Her head fell back when he increased his pace and his movements became jerkier. Gripping her waist tightly, Gendry thrust faster into her, groaning as she caught the rhythm and did the same. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped him as her legs wrapped around his waist, opening her to him. Gendry moaned as she moved erratically against him and plunged harder into her. Arya cried out as moved inside her faster than before and rougher than in the beginning. She liked it.

As soon as Arya began to whimper, Gendry felt himself starting to reach his climax. He could feel the urge to peak but he wanted to be inside Arya when her pleasure took a hold of her. He massaged and sucked on her breast as he drove himself deeper and deeper. She scored his back and shoulders, leaving his back bloodied up and with long scratches. They were mid kiss when Arya came, her eyes widening and then shutting as her back arched like a hunter's bow. She lifted off the cloak and into his arms, moaning his name, before falling back onto the ruined cloak.

The sounds of her release and the way she said his name, pushed him over the edge. He thrust twice before grunting and spilling his seed inside her, her name tumbling from his lips.

Collapsing on top of her, he laid trying to regain his strength. They were breathless and panting and covered in a layer of sweat. He rolled off of her and she curled into him. Sitting up against the base of the weirwood, he caressed her face. She looked up at him from her resting spot on his chest.

"I love you." he swore.

"I love you." she returned.

"Now and forever. Until the day I die. I will always love you."

"And I shall love you until the day I die. I will always love you, now and forever."

He leaned forward to capture her lips and she held his face with one hand. It was at that moment that Prince Gendry Baratheon first wed Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. This was their wedding, their first and real wedding. He knew that they would be expected to have a lavish ceremony but for now this was theirs. In that moment, underneath the red leaves of the heart tree and in the pale light of the moon, they were just Arya and Gendry. Two lovers binding their love and lives to each other.

He made love to her once more before they had to return to the castle. They walked hand in hand to her chambers and for once she didn't protest when he carried her inside and laid her on her bed.

"Goodnight, love. I shall see you on the morrow."

Arya sat up and kissed him. "Goodnight, my love."

They giggled as he left the room in search of his own chambers but never had they had a better night's sleep. Tonight was theirs and theirs alone, but tomorrow, tomorrow he would ask for the hand of the only girl that he ever loved. And that made being a prince all the more worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it zdorik-sandorik!**

**Oh and about the Professor Gendry story...here's a sneak peek:**

It played over and over again in his mind. That one particular moment. The moment he met _her_. She was petite, lithe, with shoulder length chestnut hair and icy grey eyes. It was her eyes that he could not forget or stop staring at. He was at the bar that was just right around the corner from his apartment and it was a rather busy night when he spotted her. She was sitting with a red headed guy and a black haired girl and by the looks of it seemed as if the red head was scared of the tiny brunette. This made him laugh and quickly adverted his gaze from the trio._  
_

Gendry got up to get another beer when the brunette made her way to the bar.

"Tom, I'll take another."

The bartender nodded before getting another glass.

"Hey can I get some drinks over here?" the tiny girl asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're old even to be drinking?" Gendry asked. The silver eyed girl whirled around to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm 21, okay. And what's it to you, twat?" she responded. She was almost surprised to see that he didn't flinch away from her foul language. _Almost._

He chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend you. It's just that you look...you look so..."

"What? Spit it out stupid!" she seethed.

"...young."

"Oh."

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. The Crown of Winter Roses

**A/N: Just want to thank you for the lovely reviews and I'm glad you guys liked it. I try. Anyways, somehow this happened and voilà! another Prince Gendry fic. This one is for my forest lass Maie.**

**Also I don't own these characters!**

**I'll just leave this here for you...**

* * *

**Prince Gendry**

**The Crown of Winter Roses**

_What is he doing? Ugh, stupid knight_, she thought silently as she watched the tourney.

They had gone south to Riverrun to attend her Uncle Edmure's wedding to Roslin Frey. And Jon managed to convince Gendry to accompany him and somehow they both agreed to take part in the events of the tourney. But they both agreed to keep his participation and arrival a secret.

This plan had managed to work right up until Arya recognized the knight's moves and then gasped.

_Gendry! The stupid knight is him. Ugh that stupid bullhead is going to lose!_ she ranted in her mind.

He was up against the Jon and some other Riverrun knight and pretty soon it was just Gendry and Jon. Jon manages to block a few of Gendry's parries but soon starts to tire. The black haired boy charges at Jon and soon they fall to the ground. Instantly, they stand and start swinging at each other again. Arya finds herself cheering for the prince and not Jon, which makes her blush when she realizes it. Gendry's strength comes in handy as he somehow gets Jon to fall on his knees. He has his sword raised at the grey eyed Stark son and soon Jon cries out. "YIELD! I bloody well yield!"

Gendry smirks and helps him up. Turning to face the crowd, the prince removes his helm and searches for the only eyes he cares to find: Arya's.

The crowd cheers when they find that the heir to the Iron Throne is the victor. Arya lets out a gasp, knowing that she was right all along. His eyes lock with hers for a moment and then they break away. She turns to look at her sister who is swooning at the prince with Jeyne Poole. They jabber and quip about how he will name Sansa, the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Arya shakes her head and turns to the person next her, Renly Baratheon.

"My, my. I would have never guessed my nephew to be the mysterious knight. But I am ever so glad he was, could've cost me a hundred gold dragons had it not been him!"

"You knew, didn't you?" she countered.

Renly gave her a mock scandalized expression. "Posh! I did not."

She smacked his arm.

He laughed. "All right, all right. Yes, I did but wouldn't you agree with me that it was for the best to keep quiet."

Arya sighed but knew that the youngest Baratheon brother was right. It had made for an interesting turn of events. Even her uncle seemed pleased with his presence.

She hardly had time to reply to Renly, when she felt all the eyes of the spectators fall onto her and her sister. The eldest Stark sister had a giant smile plastered on her face and was blushing and giggling. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed again.

Sansa was ready to accept the crown of roses from the prince as soon as she saw him headed her way. She still bore her smile and it only got bigger as he got closer. And then it fell from her face when he strode past her and stopped short in front of her sister.

Arya was stunned when Gendry placed the crown of winter roses on her lap and kissed her hand.

"My lady, Arya Stark, I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty on this day." he spoke with the up most confidence.

Arya struggled to speak until Renly nudged her with a smirk.

"I thank you, my _prince_." she spoke out.

The people in the stands cheered and celebrated as Sansa glared at Arya for ruining her moment to shine. Arya could not help but laugh as she turned away from her sister. Renly joined in on her laughter and placed the crown of roses on her head. He kissed her temple and stealthy handed her a note.

"From my nephew, my lady." he whispered.

She looked down at the note and read it.

_Meet me at the Godswood after the tourney. - Gendry_

She peered up and looked at Gendry's uncle, who smirked and guided her down the stands and to the Godswood.

When she reached the Godswood, she found him waiting. He whirled around to face the petite Stark girl.

"You came."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" she quivered.

He reached up to grab the crown and smiled. And then she snapped, punching him in the jaw.

"OW! What did I do?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

She glared at the blue eyed prince. "You know _exactly_ what you did! Why did you give it to me? Sansa was more than willing to accept the bloody roses! I'm no Queen of Love and Beauty, Gendry!"

"And that _why_ I gave them to you and not Sansa. You're not like the rest of them." he said softly as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Arya's eyes widened at how close he was to her face. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She blinked and let her mouth fall open. He pulled away and turned to leave. Suddenly, Gendry felt her grab his forearm to stop him. Spinning him around she whispered, "If you're going to kiss me, do it properly. Stupid prince."

"As m'lady commands."

He leaned forward and gave her the softest kiss on her lips. Arya froze before following his lead. He pecked her top lip and then her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She gasped at the sensation and did the same to him. She licked his bottom lip and then his teeth. He tasted of Arbor Gold and sweet mint. She in turn tasted of Dornish Red and lemon cakes.

Her hands that were on his chest, slowly made their way to his neck as his went to her waist. She moaned as his lips left her mouth and found her pulse point. He kissed her down the side of her neck and then back up to her mouth. She sucked on his tongue and heard him growl. And then he lifted her from the forest floor, backing her into the tree. Her legs wrapped around him instantly. They kissed feverishly for a few moments until Gendry pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Been wanting to do that for ages." he rasped out.

"So why'd you stop, stupid?" she panted.

He was just about to kiss her again, when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Renly.

"Ahem, my lady I do believe that Lord and Lady Stark are looking for you."

Arya blushed and Gendry set her down instantly.

"Of course. I'll go to them now."

Renly smirked at his nephew before facing Arya.

"No need to. I told them you were with me and Gendry."

She couldn't help but hug her dear friend at the moment.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He left and now they both stood there in silence.

Gendry broke the silence by laughing and pretty soon, Arya joined him. They laughed and laughed until the pair could no more.

"I should go." she blurted.

"Umm, if you insist." he responded.

She chewed her bottom lip and then lunged at him.

"Oh bloody hell, where were we?"

He blinked in surprise before grinning. "Here."

Leading her back to the heart tree, he captured her swollen lips in his. Gendry kissed Arya for the next hour before they returned to the Great Hall with Renly.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know...I don't bite I promise! :)**


	21. Professor Gendry Part IV

**A/N: So this little chapter came from an idea from Lady3jane but I am a little sad to say that the story will have to wait until I return from my trip in two weeks. So sorry for the late updates. I'm the worst. So this is going to be a preview of what's to come of the story... **

**Now on with the show...and as always I don't own the lovely characters.**

**This is for my forest lass Maie and Lady3jane because this was her idea. (I'm just borrowing it!)**

* * *

**Professor Gendry**

**Chapter 1:** A Chance Encounter

It played over and over again in his mind. That one particular moment. The moment he met _her_. She was petite, lithe, with shoulder length chestnut hair and icy grey eyes. It was her eyes that he could not forget or stop staring at. He was at the bar that was just right around the corner from his apartment and it was a rather busy night when he spotted her. She was sitting with a red headed guy and a black haired girl and by the looks of it seemed as if the red head was scared of the tiny brunette. This made him laugh and quickly adverted his gaze from the trio.

Gendry got up to get another beer when the brunette made her way to the bar.

"Tom, I'll take another."

The bartender nodded before getting another glass.

"Hey can I get some drinks over here?" the tiny girl asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're old even to be drinking?" Gendry asked. The silver eyed girl whirled around to look at him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm 21, okay. And what's it to you, twat?" she responded. She was almost surprised to see that he didn't flinch away from her foul language. _Almost._

He chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend you. It's just that you look...you look so..."

"What? Spit it out stupid!" she seethed.

"...young."

"Oh."

Just then the bartender, Tom, came back with both their drinks.

"Here you go Bull. And uh don't forget about the match next week, last one of the season. Gotta go big or go home."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for the beer. Here this should cover it." He handed Tom twice as much what his beer was.

"Oi! What's with the bill?"

He turned and looked at the girl. "It's for her drinks. Night, Tom."

Downing his drink, he left the bar. He had only gotten so far when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the short, silver eyed girl behind him.

"Can I help you with something?"

She frowned. "Actually you can. You can let a girl pay for her own drinks. I don't need you buying me things."

Gendry smirked and let out a small laugh. "They were for the red haired dude. I felt sorry for him. He looked scared shitless when you approached him earlier."

She let a small smile form on her lips before bursting out in laughter with him. "Yeah well Mycah is scared of almost everything. But he's a nice guy once he stops being afraid."

There was something about the girl that just attracted him to her, yet he couldn't help but get closer.

"I'm Gendry." he said, offering a hand out.

Staring at his hand for a moment, it looked like she was contemplating something. About a moment later, she flashed him a smile and took his hand.

"Hi. I'm Arya."

He shook the hand and returned her smile with one of his own.

"So, umm...mind if I bum a smoke from you?" she asked hesitantly.

He laughed and then sighed. "How are you so sure I even have any?"

She arched an eyebrow at him and pointed at his pocket. "I can see them hanging from the side of your jacket, stupid."

"Point taken." he replied taking them out and handing her one.

"Thanks."

They stared at each other as they huffed and puffed into the crisp spring night. He still couldn't believe how beautiful her eyes were. Harsh as a winter storm yet calm as shining steel, filled with adventure and spunk. She could feel him gazing at her and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No...of course not. You just have beautiful eyes is all." he sputtered. _Seven hells! When did I become such a green boy?_

"Oh." she responded again. She blushed and turned her head slightly, "Thanks. You aren't so hard on the eyes either."

Gendry took a long drag before tossing it and stepping on it. He promptly picked it up and threw in the can beside the bar.

"Finished already?" she teased.

"No, I just don't like dropping ash all over my vest. Besides, I'm about to head home anyways and I can't exactly smoke there." he grunted, thinking back to when his building manager specifically told him no smoking.

"Huh, no smoking? What kind of uptight prick do you live with?" she giggled.

"No one. Just building rules, stupid fucking rules mind you, but rules." he answered.

Arya threw her cigarette to the ground and crushed it, before tossing it. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm.

"So let's go break them."

He was about to protest when she dragged him about and shoved him into the bar again.

She walked them over to where she was sitting with her friends and quickly talked to them. He heard as they both protested and then reluctantly agreed to let her go off alone.

Arya strode over to where he was standing and flashed him a smile. "Okay Gendry, lead the way."

Later that night when he was driving her home, Gendry wondered if meeting Arya Stark was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think about it? Let me know...**

**Also the yoga prompt from RavenGreenMoon is amazing and currently sitting in my doc waiting to be completed! But it will be done by the time I come back, I swear it upon the Old Gods and the New.**


	22. Return

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm back! (In case you didn't notice...lol) Anyways...this is something I wrote for Pri a while a ago for her birthday. I just never got around to posting it...sorry! But I hope that you guys like it and have many feels over it!**

******As always lovely people...Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Return**

It was midday when Arya woke from her nap. The doorknob rattled and she frowned at the thought of it being Sansa. With Gendry gone on a business trip, she was left with no choice but spending her days and nights with her sister. Arya loved Sansa but sometimes her sister's girly and proper ways were too much for her.

Frustrated that her afternoon nap had been disturbed, she reluctantly got up to open the front door.

"Bloody hell Sansa! Why don't you ever use the damn key, you-" she gasped when she opened the door. It definitely was _not_ Sansa at the door.

Arya's face lit up instantly.

"You're back!" she beamed, pouncing on the blue eyed man at the door.

He chuckled. "Of course I am. Told you I would come back."

"I know stupid. I knew you would, or who else would put up with you." She replied grabbing his face in her hands.

He grinned and rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you."

She sighed, stroking his cheek. "I missed you too, Gendry."

He leaned down to kiss her and shifted her in his arms. She was clinging on to him like a child but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

As soon as his mouth left hers, she yanked his head back up and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. He chuckled at the amount of force she used and kicked the door closed behind them. She gripped him tighter and chucked his jacket off. He lifted her shirt (actually one of his) off of her and undid the clasp of her bra. Her hands greedily tore off his shirt and slid down to his pants. He helped her unbuckle them as he tried to walk them to the bedroom.

She gasped as they fell back to the couch. Arya tried to push him off and head to the room but he stopped her.

"Bedroom's too far. Here's fine." He croaked.

"Okay." She mumbled dazed.

She resumed taking his pants off as he fumbled with her shorts and underwear. Finally, when they were both bare, he thrust himself inside her. She cried out and he groaned. He moved his hips in a quick and frantic motion. She rose her hips to meet his and wrapped them around his waist. She moved in tandem with him, digging her heels into his ass and moaning at every push. He groaned when she raked her nails down his back and she moaned as he pounded into her. She flipped him on his back and continued to rock into him. He sat up and kissed her as he kneaded her breasts and gripping her waist. She screamed his name loudly when he moved his hands to her hips and bucked up into her. His breath was coming faster and faster and Arya knew he was close. She slammed down on him again and again before beginning to whimper. She moaned his name louder and louder after each thrust. He called out her name like a prayer, grunting as she met his every push. He rolled them over so that he hovered above her and thrust into her faster and harder than before. He did so for a few minutes before Arya cried out, arching her back as she peaked. She rose off the couch and into his arms before falling on to the sofa. Seeing the way she cried his name and how her pleasure took her, Gendry peaked with a wordless groan and spilled inside her.

He collapsed on her and laid there trying to control his breathing, while she stroked her hands across his back. When he found strength again, he propped himself on his elbows. She smiled and brushed his matted hair from his eyes. He kissed her nose and cradled her face. She surged up and pecked his lips before he rolled off of her. She nestled into his chest and idly began to draw patterns on him. He carded his fingers through her chocolate brown locks.

They laid on the sofa in silence before Arya shivered and he reached for the blanket at the foot of the couch.

"Thanks babe." She spoke softly.

"Anytime."

She stared up at him and grinned. "I missed you."

"I know you did babe, I missed you too. I don't know how I made it without you, to be honest." He chuckled. "Hey, wasn't there something you needed to tell me last night?"

She blinked at him in confusion until she remembered about their conversation the night before.

"Oh right."

"So, what is it? What'd you want to tell me?"

"Umm…Gendry…I'm pregnant." She spoke.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he found his voice.

She reached for his hand and moved it to the front of her belly. There was a smile on her face as she spoke to him. "Mmm hmm. I found out yesterday."

He gasped as he felt the tiny bump forming on her stomach. _How did I not notice it before? God I really am stupid_, he thought to himself.

"We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded and smiled at him. Her stormy grey eyes were filled with joy and love as his blue eyes bore into hers.

"We're going to have a baby!" he repeated, peppering her face and belly with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, stupid." She replied, tears falling from her eyes.

They spent the rest of their day in complete bliss and in each other's arms as they talked about how they would tell their families about the baby. Arya laughed remembering how nervous Gendry was when he asked her to marry him and now he had no problem shouting to the world about Arya expecting. Sometimes this was when Arya loved Gendry the most.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know.**

**And not to worry I'm still working on the yoga prompt for RavenGreenMoon...(It's going to be very _flexible _and _instructive__._ *winky face*)**

**Also, I'm having trouble coming up with a title for the Professor Gendry story...any ideas? Let me know! ;)**

**You are all such lovely people and you inspire me...thanks guys!**


	23. Late Night

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys...much appreciated! And I would like to apologize for not completing the Yoga Prompt yet...I got carried away with another prompt and well this happened. Don't hate me! I promise I'll have it done before the week is up!**

**Warning: Smut ahead lovely folk! If you're not into that...sorry. Skip the chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Late Night**

Gendry wasn't sure how many pints of ale he had or how many Arya had chugged down, but the results were completely hilarious. They were all piss drunk: Anguy, Tom, Harwin, Lem, Arya, Gendry, Ned, and even Beric.

"Babe...I think it's time to go." Gendry slurred, gripping Arya by the waist.

She slapped his hands away. "No...not yet. Not until Anguy coughs up that cash he owes me."

The freckle faced, redhead waved her off with a frown.

"What? It's not my fault, you lost the bet." she teased. "Besides, no one told you to take up with that waitress earlier."

Anguy turned red in the face.

Striving to prove her point, she reached for Ned's glass and downed his drink. Slamming the cup down in triumph, she turned to face the blue eyed man. She swayed over to him and slumped her head on his chest.

"Let's dance babe." she said in a soft voice.

"Okay."

There was crappy music coming from the jukebox in the corner but Arya was determined to have fun with Gendry. Sure she wasn't the best dancer in the world but she was just so out of it that she didn't care anymore. It was some sort of 80s hair metal band but Arya just moved to the music and encouraged Gendry's horrible dancing as well. He kept tripping up and she would stomp on his feet and then she would just laugh. Lem and Anguy would burst into laughter whenever Arya sang along to the song. Beric on the other hand, was busy making conversation (or at least attempting to) with Tansy, one of the waitresses.

Then the song changed and Arya moved her hands to Gendry's neck and leaned into him.

"I love this song." she murmured into his ear.

Van Morrison's Sweet Thing was playing. She sashayed against him and his hands went to her lower back. It was such an intimate moment, yet they were in the middle of the bar, moving together. The men around them cat called and whistled, but Ned just glared at how Gendry held Arya. He knew of the boy's crush on his petite girlfriend and grinned at how _she_ had always seen Ned Dayne as a friend. But Gendry...he was another story completely. As soon as the song was over, she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned into her kiss and lifted her off the floor, causing the guys to whistle and cheer even louder.

Gendry chuckled and Arya bit his lip. "Oh shut up, stupid."

As they walked back to the table, the men started to make a specific type of cheer..._like the sound of a bell ringing._

And then Tom started to say, "Ring...Ring...Ring!"

Lem and Anguy joined in with, "Ding! Dong!"

The slender Stark girl blushed as her raven haired lover turned purple in the face.

Ned, who was becoming annoyed with all this, simply shouted, "Enough! Let them be."

"At least, I'm getting my bells wrung" Arya muttered, matter-of-factly. She turned to look at Lem, who's smile went to a scowl. "Which is more than I can say for you."

Anguy, Beric, and Harwin guffawed so hard that beer was coming out their noses.

"Oh come on Lem! You know the girl only means it as a jest!" the redhead shouted in glee.

"I say...shall we have another round of shots?" Tom suggested.

"Why not?" Harwin agreed. "Perhaps maybe Lem will get lucky with this _one_."

A blond happened to walk by and giggled.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." Gendry whispered.

Arya smiled at him and joined the guys at the table.

About two hours later, Gendry and Beric were beginning to sober up as everyone else got even drunker. Ned had left already and Lem actually went upstairs with the blond, while Harwin, Anguy, and Arya were still drinking.

By then Anguy had paid Arya the money he lost in a bet and she smirked with joy.

"BABE! We can we go now?!" she shouted at Gendry. She was stumbling a bit and chewing her bottom lip. He caught her as she almost tripped.

"Arry be careful." he warned but held her to him.

She gripped his collar, trying to steady herself. Nodding, she gave him a soft kiss and curled to his side.

"Alright guys we're calling it a night." Gendry stated.

The guys waved them off. "Night."

Just before they turned to head upstairs to their apartment, they heard Anguy shout. "Oi! Boy...do you think you can manage to keep it down tonight?"

Arya's mouth fell open and buried her face in Gendry's chest. Gendry flipped him off and took his tiny girlfriend upstairs.

When they reached the door, she pulled him to her.

"Hi." she mumbled looking at his searing blue eyes with glassy grey eyes.

He put his hands on her back pressing her against him. "Hi, yourself."

"Ding-dong." she whispered softly.

He grinned before picking her up and kissing her. He fumbled with the door for a second before opening it and slamming it shut. She coiled her legs around his waist and pulled away, chucking his jacket on the ground. He tugged at her shirt and swiftly removed it. She kissed his neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and shoved his hand inside. She let out a loud gasp and gripped his hair tightly. He ran them into the wall and kissed her again.

"Fuck Gen! That feels...oh god!" she wailed.

He was stroking her wet sex with his fingers, teasing her and making her whimper. He slowly inserted a finger inside her and pumped. She dug her nails into his shoulder and moaned. He added another finger and curled them, going faster and faster. She was reaching her peak and wailed when she felt a third finger join and cried out as he rubbed her nub. She came moments later. She was gasping and trying to catch her breath as he pulled his hand out from her jeans. He kissed her down the column of her neck and sucked at her pulse.

Arya moaned and yanked his shirt off, while reaching for the buckle of his jeans. She shoved them and his boxers down to his knees, while still clinging on to him and sucking on his collar bone. Gendry reached for her legs and unzipped her boots while trying to move to the bedroom. It took them a few minutes of bumping and crashing into walls before they fell into the bed together. Arya giggled and squealed as he peeled her pants and underwear off. His fingers were touching her in her hidden tickle spots, between her thighs. He gently kissed his way up and gripped her waist firmly as she moaned softly.

His cock was killing him now and he had to have her. Sensing his urgency, Arya pulled him over her.

"C'mere." she uttered.

She surged upwards and put her arms around his back, kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with much enthusiasm. She shoved his pants down even further and he kicked his shoes off, shrugging out of his clothes completely. He lifted Arya off the mattress and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. He sat up and she straddled his lap.

"You going to be quiet this time?" he teased.

She slid down his throbbing member and moaned, loudly. "No."

He thrust upwards and clutched her hips. "Good, because I'm going to make you scream."

"You always make me scream babe." she quipped, slowly moving over him.

She rose and fell into him and rocked in a steady rhythm. Her hands were on his shoulders and she closed her eyes as they moved together. She scored his shoulders and his arms as he guided himself deeper and deeper into her. But then, she sped up and was riding him furiously. She cried out and grabbed his coal hair in a tight grasp, as she strove to find her pleasure. He grunted as she pulled his head back and crushed their lips together, knowing that he'll feel the pain of her scratches tomorrow. He continued to buck up against her and then shouted her name as he felt her clench around him. She moaned his name and then peaked. He climaxed with her and a grunt.

They sat for a few minutes in silence before speaking again.

"Ring-Ring." he murmured. She laughed and smacked his chest.

"Stupid."

He chuckled and moved to lay her down on her back. Gendry pulled out from her and rolled to the side of the bed. He was sure that he had a stupid look on his face but he didn't care. Turning to face Arya, he saw her bat her eyelashes at him. This meant that _she_ was in the mood for another round, but _he_ need some time to recover. Then she made her little pouty face that always made him cave. Sighing, he rolled on top of her again and she grinned in triumph. He bent down and kissed her nose. She reached for his face and stroked his side burns. She felt his cock stirring on her stomach as he leaned into her touch. Just as he was about to kiss her, they heard loud noises coming from the other side of the wall.

They were loud grunts and groans...coming from Lem's place.

"Oh god...that one's got lungs on her!" Arya giggled. "And they say I'm loud. Wait 'til Anguy hears about this one."

"Really? I seem to remember screaming not that long ago." Gendry sighed.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and then kissed him.

"Want to out moan them?" she offered in a sultry tone, whilst tugging at his bottom lip.

"You know it babe." he smirked.

Settling himself in between her thighs, Arya spread her legs and clutched his back as he entered her. They moaned into each other as he pushed in and out of her effortlessly. She pushed her hips to meet his and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned when she moved in tandem with him. He increased his pace and grasped her hips as he continued to plunge into her. She moaned loudly as he started going even faster and dug her heels into his ass. Spreading her legs apart a bit more, he pounded into her like there's no tomorrow. She screamed his name louder and louder with every thrust. Her nails clawed into his back so deep, that she drew blood. He groaned but kept thrusting inside her.

Suddenly, he stopped and flipped Arya so that she was on her knees. Gendry slammed into her from behind and she cried out. She shifted so that she her back came in contact with his front and pushed back on his cock with her ass. He groaned and bent her forward again. He pushed in and out while grasping her middle and groaning with every push she returned. Arya sat up again, her hand flying to his hair and gripping it forcefully. He moved them up a bit, stopping and kissing her.

"Grab on to the headboard." he panted.

"Mmm...hmm."

She did as she was told and turned her head back to give him another kiss before he started again. Ramming into her, he used the extra leverage from the headboard to put more strength into his thrusts. Arya on the other hand was moaning and screaming and holding onto the board for dear life. She was so turned on by the intensity and roughness that he was fucking her with. It just made her wet and feel more alive. Then she wailed as his hand pinched her clit. The bed rocked and shook with every move they made, banging into the wall. She felt her orgasm coming closer and held out as long as she could.

"Oh...fuck...Gen...Gendry. I'm coming...oh..." she shouted.

He was groaning and grunting as loud as she was. "Fuck...Arry...fuck...fuck."

This seemed to turn him on as he went faster, if it was even possible, and the sound of their moans and bones slapping together filled the room.

"Gen...Gen...Gendry...Oh fuck!" she screamed as her pleasure finally over took her. Her back arched and she tightened around him, her grip on the headboard tightened as well. She drops down on the board and gasps for air.

Hearing her screams and moans, he can't hold back any longer and thrusts even harder into her.

"Arya...Arya...Ar...fuck..fuck...fuuuuucckkkk!" he groans. He comes with a shout and spills inside her, _hard._

He pants and gasps for air as he falls on top of Arya. They are covered in a heavy layer of sweat. Gendry presses a soft kiss to her back and pulls out. She leans back on him and reaches for his arms. He wraps them around her slender waist and slowly plants kisses down her neck. She hums in approval and lays down on the bed. Satisfied and sated, she lets him roam her body with kisses. She giggles when he finds her tickle spots and he deliberately kisses them again.

"Gendry!" she cries. "No...no...stop!"

But she's laughing and he loves her laugh, so he does it again and again. Until, she starts crying tears. He stops and leans down to capture her soft lips.

She smacks him and he winces. "Stupid bullhead."

"Sorry Arry. I couldn't resist." he replies.

"Shut up...sleepy time." she responds.

He grabs the blankets that had been tossed to the ground and drapes them over her and himself. Arya instinctively curls into his chest and throws her leg over his lower stomach. He reaches for her leg and brings her closer.

"I love you, babe."

She nuzzles into him even more and kisses his bare chest. "I love you too." She flutters her eyes closed and feels him kiss her temple before she falls into a deep slumber.

The next morning, they wake to loud knocking and then loud pounding on their front door. Arya groans. She seems to have a horrible headache and Gendry jumps out of bed. He pulls some clothes on and answers the door. It's Lem and Anguy.

"Morning fellas. What's up?" he asks, a little annoyed that they interrupted his sleep.

"Breakfast is ready and don't even think about bedding that girl of yours again." Lem warned. "Just get dressed and come eat."

Anguy smirked and then faced Gendry. "Seriously though mate, don't you dare. Everyone from here to the Wall heard your coupling. And just when I thought you two couldn't be any louder." He laughed and then walked away.

Gendry shut the door and padded to the living room. Arya came out from the bedroom wearing his shirt and her underwear. He slumped down on the couch and she made her way to him.

"Good morning." she told him.

"Morning."

"Who was that at the door?" she asked, curious to know.

He sighed, "It was Lem and Anguy. Breakfast is ready and he wants us downstairs already."

"Oh."

"Yeah so let's get dressed. There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave this apartment in that." He gestured to her outfit.

Arya frowned and sat on his lap. Her arms went to his neck and she nosed his cheek to look at her.

"What?"

She arched her eyebrow and titled her head.

"Arry...what?"

"They complained again, didn't they." It wasn't a question.

"How'd you guess?" he admitted.

She smiled and put her palm on his cheek. "You're pouting babe."

"Well I wouldn't be pouting if _somebody_ wasn't so loud." he exhaled.

She mock gasped and then put her hand over her mouth. "Well I'm sorry. I can't help myself." She winked.

"With the way you carry on, I'm surprised that they haven't kicked us out." he replied.

Arya laughed and kissed him. "Stupid."

Sometimes Gendry loved it when Arya got him drunk because of the simple fact that great sex seemed to stem from it. And that he could never regret.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I have narrowed it down to the following titles for the Professor Gendry story:**

**The Professor, A Professor and his Student, or idk...i'm not good with titles! Although I did like this one: what if our lovers get caught?**

**Hit me up guys and let me know!**


	24. Private Lessons

**A/N: I'm the worst at updating...and for that I have a surprise for you all at the end of the chapter. Also, I would like to apologize and grovel to RavenGreenMoon for taking so long to complete your prompt. I'm not going to lie, it was a bit difficult but I powered through. Oh and because of my long absence, this is a SMUT filled chapter. (Well the end is, but regardless the chapter has SMUT.) I hope that the chapter is to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Private Lessons**

Arya groaned at the sound of Gendry's alarm screeching. She flung her pillow at it, grunting as she missed. Gendry rolled on his side, facing her and putting an arm around her waist.

"Arry, come on. Get up. You're going to be late." he whispered in to her neck, softly pressing a kiss there.

She turned to face him. "I know but does it have to be so early? Normal people meet up at 9 or 10, not 6 in the morning!"

Gendry chuckled and kissed her temple. "Yes, I agree but your sister isn't exactly normal. Besides I rather not make Sansa angry, because then your whole mood dampens."

"Shut up." she murmured, pressing her lips to his. He gripped her closer and then let go. She sighed and then rolled out of his embrace and out of the bed. Stretching, she padded into the bathroom. She dressed in some black yoga pants (that Sansa had gotten for her), her grey tank top, her workout shoes, and one of Gendry's old hoodies. Her hair was a bit longer than her usual bob so she opted for a ponytail. Arya walked into the kitchen next and then filled her water bottle and searched for her gym bag.

She was just about to give up when Gendry came out from the bedroom with said bag.

"Looking for this?" he yawned.

She sighed in relief and took it from his hands. "Thanks." she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

She gathered all she needed and decided to grab a quick snack before she left. She was standing in front of the bar area, when she felt his arms around her waist.

"You look hot babe." he breathed into her neck. He rained little pecks down her neck and she closed her eyes.

"Gen, I don't have time for this. Sansa's going to be here any minute." she reasoned not moving away from his embrace.

He spun her around so she faced him and lifted her up onto the counter. She gasped but still tugged on the collar of his shirt. Gendry leaned into to kiss her lips and she eagerly responded. Her legs locked around his waist and enclosed the space. Things were getting hot and heavy when her phone started ringing.

Immediately, Arya pushed him away. She jumped from the counter and reached for her phone. It was Sansa.

"Hey. Umm...yeah. Yeah...I'll be right down. Kay. Bye" she said as she hung up.

"I got to go. I'll see you later, babe."

He kissed her once more before opening the door for her. "I love you." he said in a sing-songy voice.

"Stupid." she whispered with a grin. "I love you, too."

* * *

Arya groaned, again.

"Can't we stop for coffee?" she asked as her sister drove to the gym.

"No, we can't and come on Arya. You said you'd give this a try." Sansa replied. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Arya huffed but knew her sister meant well. "You're right. Sorry, just tired is all."

Sansa laughed and cast her sister a glance. "Weren't up all night, were you?"

Arya turned crimson but didn't cower. "NO! We didn't have sex last night, if that's what you're implying. We just went to sleep, okay? I was tired from working on some Lit papers and he told me I should get some sleep. So I did and that's the end of it."

The Tully looking Stark said nothing and continued onward to the gym. They arrived moments later and stumbled across an empty room.

"Oh now that's just great!" Arya fumed. "There's no one here but us!"

"Arya, must you be so negative?" Sansa gingerly answered. "The reason no one is here is simply because we're early."

Arya now grew angry. "Sansa, how early are we?"

The older Stark sister looked away from her gaze and played with her hands. "Oh not very early. About 20...maybe 30 minutes...early."

The anger in Arya's grew as she glared at her sister. "What do you mean 'not very early'? Sansa, what are we supposed to do now?!"

She was pissed off now. Not only were they early, Arya realized that she could've afforded to fool around with Gendry this morning. And that was what she was most angry about.

"I really hate you right now." Arya fumed.

Sansa brushed off her younger sister's sentiment and smiled. "You might hate me now, but later you'll be thanking me for it. Besides, this class always gets full quick. First come, first serve."

Just as they finished their little conversation, people started to be coming through the door in a bee line. Sansa pulled Arya and they set up in the front.

"And now I wait and suffer." Arya muttered to herself. She resigned that this was the worst idea of her life.

* * *

Turns out, Arya loved the Yoga class and the yoga instructor even more. The instructor was Jon's girlfriend Ygritte and both sisters were surprised to see her there. She gave both Stark girls tips in breathing and relaxing, making the positions easier to learn and do. Arya was surprised at how flexible she had become, then blushed at the fact that maybe she had _always_ been flexible. Then again, she and Gendry had tried so many different positions in bed, that she lost count. Never had she felt so relaxed and she even managed to give both Ygritte _and _Sansa a smile.

"Did she...did she just...smile at me?" Sansa quivered.

The pale red head with a crooked smile just grinned and nodded. "Aye, I believe she did. But no worries, this isn't the first time that's happened."

The elder Stark sister just blinked in amazement as Arya gracefully slid through the mob of women.

"Have a wonderful day!" Ygritte mused.

Sansa made her way through the horde of women and found Arya in the locker room changing. She had changed into some jean shorts and a layered tank top, then slipping Gendry's hoodie back on.

Sansa frowned at her sister's outfit. The shorts and tank tops were on point but that damned hoodie ruined it all. Sighing, she moved next to her sister and began changing into something more comfortable.

"Hey San, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Arya asked with the utmost sincerity.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Sansa let out a light chuckle and then smiled a bright smile, knowing that she had triumphed in her goal. Arya loved the yoga class.

xxxxxxx

Lunch was an excellent surprise and ended with both sisters laughing and chatting. Arya had happily agreed to meet Sansa for another class and lunch date. After Sansa dropped Arya off, Arya skipped merrily to her apartment. With all the stress lifted from her shoulders, Arya was able to finish her Lit papers with no problems and delays. She manages to finish by two and sets about tidying up the flat.

She usually hated having to clean but she was too giddy and happy to _not_ do it. She washed, broomed, and even mopped. When Arya had felt satisfied that both the living room and kitchen were spotless, she moved to the bedroom and promptly set forth to do the laundry. While she loaded the clothes into the washer, she practiced some of the positions she learned earlier. The only sounds that filled the room were her breathing and the washer. Arya then decided that she had had enough and curled on to the couch to watch some tv.

xxxxxxx

The entire ride home from work was killing Gendry. He'd gotten hard thinking about Arya all day. The way she looked in that outfit this morning, drove him crazy. They hadn't been intimate in days and he was getting sexually frustrated. Thinking back to those delightful few minutes in the morning only made him grow harder and he smirked at how much she wanted him too. He fixed himself through his jeans as he neared their flat, he didn't want the neighbors seeing him with a raging hard on. He ran up the flight of stairs so quickly that he even scared himself, but he wanted Arya too much to stop.

He didn't expect much as he opened the door and was met with Arya pouncing on him.

"GENDRY!"

He stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Ow! Shit Arry!" he yelled in pain.

Arya blushed and helped him up. He winced as she gently patted his back. She looked up at his face and saw discomfort and amusement. Gendry wanted to be mad at her, but the way her doe eyes looked at him, he found it impossible to do so.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just so excited to see you." she softly murmured.

The tall man smiled at her, embracing her. "It's okay." He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the couch. Arya gasped at the sudden movement but then giggled.

"Why, you sound unreasonably giddy? Any of this have to do with this morning?" Gendry teased.

Her hands moved to his neck and she nuzzled the side of his face. "Maybe..."

She batted her eyelashes at him, flirting with him. This made Gendry very happy because whenever Arya flirted with him, he was guaranteed to get lucky. He spoke as he sat down. "Did you have fun then?"

The slender girl straddled his lap and moved over him. "Mmm hmm." Her eyes brimmed with excitement as she talked to him about it. Never had he seen her so engaged and happy about something like that. She was so happy that she even offered to show him a few of the poses.

"They look sort of easy but they're not. I guess I underestimated those women." she paused and then bent forward. "This one's called 'Downward Facing-Dog'. It's not that hard to do."

Gendry tried his hardest to really pay attention to her, but the view she was giving him was just too much. Her toned legs and shapely hips, took his breath away. Not to mention, her firm butt was also on display and he couldn't tear his eyes from it. Arya must have sensed his looks and then sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Babe stop staring at my ass." He jumped in surprise and reddened at the thought of being caught.

"I wouldn't be staring, if _someone_ wasn't wearing such tiny shorts." he remarked. "What happened to those pants you were wearing earlier?"

"You love them and you know it. And I put those in the wash-" she froze. "OH SHIT! THE CLOTHES!"

Arya bolted from the room and ran to the washer and dryer. The burly mechanic was a bit lost and confused but ran after her.

"Arry? What's going?"

"I was doing the laundry earlier and I left the clothes in the washer. I took a break and must have fallen asleep. I woke up right before you came home."

"And that's the big fuss?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

She frowned. "No, Gen. But I was on a roll today."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm. "Let me help you with that then. I'll load this into the dryer and you can fold whatever's dry, deal?"

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He kissed her nose and moved some stuff around. It took then less than ten minutes to finish and they sighed in relief. "Now to start the stupid machine." he groaned.

Arya chuckled and swatted his hands away. "Silly bull, I'll do it. See? There. Nothing to it."

She sat on the dryer and was eye level with him. She looked positively enticing and Gendry lunged forward kissing her hard. She blinked and then wrapped her arms around him. Their mouths molded together and their grips on each other tightened. She moaned as he moved to her neck and sucked at her pulse point and then clothes started flying.

The minute she was naked, Gendry trailed his kisses lower and lower. He hit the valley between her breast, her navel, her inner thighs, and finally her mound. He wasted no time in moving between her legs and teasing her with his tongue. She gasped and moaned as he fucked her with his tongue. The moving and shaking of the dryer sent vibrations between her body and only increased her pleasure. She had his hair in a vice grip and her head fell back as she shouted in ecstasy. He knew she was close and swiftly inserted two fingers inside her. Her legs clamped down around his head and she wiggled around his mouth. With a finally flick to her clit, she climaxed around his fingers and came hard. He lapped at her slipped juices and sucked her off his fingers. Arya fell back on her elbows, trying to catch her breath.

"That was...that...was...fucking intense." she exhaled.

"I do aim to please."

"Oh, shut up." She jumped off the dryer and grabbed him by the hand. "C'mere."

She led him to the living room again and pushed him back into the sofa. He waited for her to straddle him, but she never did. Instead, she bent over and stood in the same pose as earlier. She looked over her shoulder, "I want you to take me like this." she innocently requested.

Gendry didn't have to be told twice. He spread her legs apart and instantly filled her. They moaned in unison and he set about pushing in and out of her effortlessly. He grunted as she pushed back and met his movements. He sped up and she moved to match his stride. She moaned and panted and urged him to go faster. He gripped her hips and rammed her. She shouted and he groaned and grunted in pleasure, both nearing their peaks. Gendry moved his hand up and cupped her breast and Arya kept his hand there as she cried out and climaxed again. He massaged her breast and then slammed into her a few more times before groaning and exploding inside her.

They slumped forward and hit the ground. He pulled out of her and rolled over on the floor. Arya lay on her belly and laughed. Before Gendry could get a word in, Arya rolled on top of him. She moved her hips around in a circular motion and he hardened almost instantly.

"You ready for another go?"

His hands found her waist and pressed her to him. "Only if you are."

She answered him by grabbing his cock and guiding it to her wet heat. Lowering herself onto his throbbing erection, she rocked back and forth in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. Teasing him as she rolled her hips over him, she moaned his named and scratched his chest. He pumped with her and canted his hips into hers. She cried out as he picked up the pace and drove deeper into her. Her hands were splayed on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground as she rode him faster and faster. Gendry sat up and encouraged the movement of her hips, while she raked her fingernails over his bare back. She continued rolling her hips at a furious pace and shouted his name louder and louder with each thrust.

Suddenly, Gendry stood and Arya quickly wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked them to the couch and set her down, all the while still stroking in and out of her. She was at a contorted angled but used what she learned from the yoga lessons to her advantage. The position he had her in, reminded her of the 'Shoulder Stand'. She pushed as he pulled and dug her heels into his ass, keeping him buried inside her. He shifted enough to put a hand between them and he rubbed her nub. She moaned at the rush of pleasure that came to her but kept meeting his thrusts. He hooked his arms under her thighs and began pounding into her. Arya screamed and rose to meet him. She grasped his shoulders and brought their lips together. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she lashed her tongue at him. Her moans and cries soon became whimpers and her climax was closer, as was his. They kept pushing and thrusting until she bit his shoulder to muffle her cries and then convulsed on him. Gendry came not a moment later.

Heaving and gasping for breath, Arya pulled him down for a kiss. They shifted so that he lay on the couch and she was on top. She idly drew patterns on his chest as he ran his hand over her back and down her hips. They were covered in sweat but all they cared about in that moment was each other.

After what seemed like forever, Gendry finally spoke. "I think that was the best sex we've had in weeks."

"I agree. Although, your birthday is a close second."

He grinned at the memory and then lightly spanked her bottom. "Well that outfit you were wearing, left nothing to the imagination babe."

"Ow! That was the point stupid." she replied. "And why did you do that?"

"Because I can."

"Idiot."

And then she did it again. She ever so subtly batted her eyelashes at him and nestled closer. He smirked and then tugged on her earlobe.

"Fucksake Arry, let a man recover first." he jested.

"Never." she said as she rolled on top of him again.

All in all, their day consisted of Arya showing Gendry _all_ her new yoga poses. And then ended up with them on the floor, sated and sweating.

* * *

**A/N: Okay surprise time! For my lack of updates, I hereby grant you an excerpt (or two) of the 'Professor Gendry' story.**

**Okay here goes:**

He didn't know how to describe her exactly and it was not in the least frustrating. She was young, wild, exciting, determined, stubborn, but she was also fierce and loyal to all those she cared about. Not to mention, extremely protective over them as well. And not once did he ever expect her to pin him on the ground of his living room floor. _She's so tiny! How is this even possible? _Gendry pondered for only a moment before Arya punched him back into reality.

"Stupid!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry...I'm just surprised you actually knocked me over."

"Told you I could." she said with satisfaction.

Arya sat atop him and slowly cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he cautiously asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Your eyes are really blue."

He tilted his head to the side and cocked his eyebrow.

"Are they now?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Suddenly, Gendry stretched his arms forward and grabbed her waist and tickled her. Arya burst into loud giggles and screamed.

"No...No...Stop...Please...*laughter*...Please." She was crying from all the laughing and he let her go. She shoved him and he fell back on the floor.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist!" the coal haired man declared.

"Stupid bastard." she murmured.

**That's it for excerpt one and her's numero 2! (Just so we're clear this is further down the line of the fic.)**

"You do realize that I'm going to have to replace this one too?"

Arya grinned and cockily replied. "Oh please, it was only one time. And besides, it was just the couch cushions."

"Yes, but now it's the entire couch, Arry." he complained. "How in the hell does one manage to tear a couch to shreds anyways?"

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself. Not with the way you were going."

**Let me know what you guys think! And again prompts are always welcome...even if I take forever to complete them.**


	25. Teasing Gendry

**A/N: *Gasp* I actually updated again! In honor of me getting my writers groove back, I here by grant you another sexy times chapter!**

**This particular fic I wrote for ofwingsandthings. She loved it and now I share it with you. Enjoy! :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Teasing Gendry**

Gendry landed on the floor with a loud THUD and a gob smacked expression. _How is this even possible?_ he pondered. _She weighs next to nothing!_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Arya shift on top of him.

"Stupid."

"Sorry...lo-lost in thought"

She laughed as she wiggled over him. "I'll bet."

He frowned. "Not like that Arry."

She cocked her eyebrow and released her grip from his wrists. "Oh, really? And I suppose you want to stick with that?"

He raised his head off the floor and huffed. "No, actually I was wondering how in the hell you were able to pin me in the first place."

Arya smirked and proudly told him, "I'm stronger than I look, Gendry."

As she boasted, Gendry used this to his advantage and flipped their positions so that she was now under him.

"Hey!"

He grinned, raising her hands over her head. "Yeah, but you're still not stronger than me, babe."

Arya huffed and then tried to knee him. Luckily, Gendry dodged her blow. She squirmed underneath him and then finally gave up. Indeed, he was still stronger than her.

"Will you get off of me?!" she spat out.

Gendry leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her neck. "Nope."

She frowned and then softened her words a bit. "Will you get off of me, please?"

He let go of her wrists but pulled her up to sit on his lap. She gasped at the sudden movement, but nonetheless, settled on him.

As Arya settled on him, Gendry moved his hands to her hips and slowly started to kiss her down her neck and back up. She sighed and then moaned when he hit the tender spot under her ear. He smirked and then did the same to the other side. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders and gripped him tightly. He tugged at her earlobe and another soft moan escaped her throat. This was beginning to frustrate Arya as she wanted him to kiss her already. But Gendry was just too damn stubborn!

Gendry was aware of how slow he was going but he was having too much fun torturing his little girlfriend. He started trailing his kisses to her face. He kissed her cheeks her temples, her jawline, her nose, and then the corner of her mouth. Arya sighed with relief as he moved closer to her mouth. Gendry heard her sigh and deliberately moved down to her neck.

Arya's eyes flew open and she groaned. "Gendry!"

He continued kissing her neck and sucking at her skin. He pulled back. "Yes?"

He had that amused look on his face.

"Stop doing that!"

He went back to pecking her neck and giving her little love bites.

"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently.

The silver eyed girl smacked his chest and sternly told him. "Stop teasing. If you're going to kiss me, do it properly."

The raven haired boy would not be put down so easily. He slowly stood up from the floor and picked her up. Her legs coiled around his waist instantly. "Oh, so it's only okay when you do it then?" he teased.

Arya gasped again and then she fumed. "Yes. In fact, only I'm allowed to do it."

"I don't think that's very fair." he mock pouted.

"Who cares about what _you_ think bullhead."

Suddenly, his hands left the small of her back and came to rest where her hidden tickle spot was, under her ribs. He brushed lightly against it and then he went ahead and tickled it. Arya burst into laughter and then soon screamed for him to stop.

"No! Stop! GENDRY! STOP!"

He tickled her once more and then stopped.

"Stupid!"

Gendry laughed and put his arms around her waist again. He held her close to him even as she smacked, kicked, and screamed at him.

"Idiot! Stupid bastard!"

She flung insults at him, but that only made him smile. It was an odd quality that Gendry loved about Arya.

"Are you done?" he asked.

She was still mad at him. "Yes." she hissed.

"Okay." he whispered as he leaned in and finally kissed her.

She was surprised by his sudden action but complied. She'd been waiting for this all night. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she reveled in the way a simple kiss from him made her feel. She welcomed the bubbly feelings that he evoked in her. He in turn was always in awe of her. Arya clung even tighter to him and clasped her hands around his neck. Gendry pressed her to the wall for more leverage and deepened their kisses. She parted her lips for him and hungrily seeked his tongue. He met her tongue lashings and then gently bit it and sucked on it. She gasped and moaned.

Hearing her moans drove Gendry crazy and he rocked his hips against hers. She moaned louder and pushed up against him.

"Gendry." she whispered.

"When do your parents get home?" he asked breathless.

"Not 'til late."

"And your brothers and sister?"

Arya smiled wide and replied. "Left with Robb."

Gendry smirked and carried her over to the couch. She hung on to him as he tossed his shirt to the side and she ran her palms down his bare chest. He claimed her mouth again and tore her shirt off. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Arya's back hit the couch. She let go of him only to unbuckle his pants. His lips left her neck for only a second as he helped her remove his pants. She reached for her own, sitting up and swiftly shed them. Gendry grabbed at her waist as she moved to straddle him. His eyes went wide with desire as he looked at her. Her hair stopped short above her lacy covered chest, her face flushed. Gendry wondered if maybe this was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

Arya blushed and leaned in to kiss him. "Stupid."

Her tiny hands cupped his face and she softly peppered his face with kisses. He in turn reached for her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world, babe." Her face turned crimson and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Gendry took the opportunity to unhook her bra and press kisses to her neck again.

"Arya" he breathed.

Arya gasped but helped him remove it.

Unable to stand the desire and frustration, Arya shoved Gendry into the couch. She bent forward and kissed, no more like bit, his lips. He growled when she bit down on his lower lip.

"Boxers, off now!" she hissed.

"Pushy." he remarked.

"Shut up!"

Gendry kicked his boxers off and then moved towards hers. Seeming to get the hint, she did the same. Gendry groaned when she sat atop him again, teasing him as she rocked her hips but never going near him.

"Babe, no more teasing."

"See, it's no fun."

"Arry..."

She wanted to keep torturing him but she wanted him too much. So when she finally slid down on him, they both cried out. Gendry sat up and dove for the valley between her chest. Sucking and blowing at the smooth skin there. She moaned and moved over him at a steady pace, gradually increasing the tempo. He groaned as she raked his back and his arms. Arya moaned as he moved in tandem with her, slowly feeling the burning sensation start to pool in her belly. She was nearing her peak.

Gendry grunted as Arya picked up the speed and keep moving her hips, faster and faster. With each push , he felt the pleasure increase and could see the end in sight. She gasped as he shifted their positions and gripped her hips even firmer. He hovered over her now and continued to drive himself deeper and deeper. If she was close to peaking before, she was now. Her moans soon became shouts and then screams.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she cried out.

He bent down to kiss her and kept going.

He could feel his own climax approaching when Arya started to pant. She was so close and then he sat up. He spread her legs a bit wider and then he pounded into her. Arya screamed at the sudden new angle and peaked. The softest little mutter of Gendry tumbled from her lips. He groaned as she fell limp against him, but pushed once more before spilling into her. Her name was but a whisper coming from his lips. They were panting and gasping, covered in a layer sweat. Arya held him to her chest.

When their breathing finally regulated a bit, Gendry laid back on the sofa and brought Arya with him. She pulled away to see him and smiled.

"Stupid."

"Milady."

"Bastard."

"Arry."

He laughed and she brushed away the hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were probably the thing she loved most about him. They weren't just blue and pretty to look at. Arya had learned that whatever Gendry was feeling, he expressed it in his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him and stroked the side of his face.

Gendry surged up into her kiss and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly caressed the scratches she gave him.

When he pulled back, he rubbed her back and spoke. "That...was..."

"Fucking incredible?" she finished.

"Something along the lines of that."

She leaned forward and bit his lip. He grunted at the pain but ran his fingers over her ribs and she stopped.

"This reminds me, when was the last time we had a go like this?" he pondered.

"I think it was weeks ago" she stated.

Gendry sat up and put his arms around her. "Never again."

She sighed in agreement. "You know how I get when I haven't had a shag."

"Maybe I shouldn't shag you as often then".

Arya dug her nails into him and pushed him back down. "Don't you dare, Waters."

He realized where she was going with this and positioned her correctly. "Alright then, try and stop me." he grinned.

Arya ravished his mouth and Gendry just laid there and let her take control. They couldn't have asked for a better day.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Prompts? Let me know.**

**P.S. Your reviews always make me giddy and happy. You are all my inspiration. :)**


	26. Cravings

**A/N: Wow I genuinely surprised by the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys make me all giddy inside and whatnot. An I am sorry for the lack of updates but school and whatnot. Any who, I had a sudden urge to write a Pregnant Arya fic and I did. ****This is a little fic for highwaytothe7hells. Who prompted this:**

**_Prompt was cravings and an increased craving for Gendry ;)_**

**I don't own anything, as always.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cravings**

"Gendry….do we have anymore ice cream?" Arya asked her ever so pleasing boyfriend.

He groaned and then planted a kiss in her forehead. "No we ran out. I'll just go and get some more."

"And don't forget to get some chocolates and cake and lemon cakes with _extra_ frosting!" she yelled as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." he replied as he gave her a quick kiss to the lips and left.

_At least it's only sweets this week and not vegetables again._ Gendry thought as he drove to the store.

For some insane reason, Arya had been having a lot of different cravings that often varied from cookies to steaks to having broccoli with cheese to eating an entire jar of pickles. And if he didn't appease her urges or weird cravings, then he would have hell to pay. And as much as Gendry loved Arya, he hated dealing with hormonal Arya who threw things at him or hit him. So instead, he kept her as happy as he could, even when it exhausted him.

_At about this rate_, he thought, _she's got to gain_ some _weight_. _There is absolutely no way someone can possibly be that skinny _and_ be pregnant!_

He put the thoughts out of his mind as he opened the door to his apartment and saw Arya beaming up at him from the couch. She ran over to the goodies that were in the bags and sought out the tub of ice cream.

She tore it open and snarfed it down.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there babe. I still have dinner to make."

Arya stuck her tongue out at him. "But I'm sooooo hungry, Gen. And you took too long! Besides, I'm eating for two and right now, baby's hungry."

He shook his head and she smiled triumphantly. He set about make her dinner, kindly asking what she wanted to eat.

"Ummmm I want some steak, potatoes, mac and cheese, and ooh! some broccoli with cheese!"

"I see what I can do for milady." he teased.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled as she threw her spoon at him. "Idiot."

Suddenly, she feels another craving coming and she stands, walking over to the kitchen. _Must be the lemon cakes. _Grabbing the box and opening it, Arya grabbed a fork and dug in. She savored every bite, hoping to feel the fullness and ever aching feel of completion but she didn't and she frowned. _What could it possibly be then?_ Then she glanced over at what Gendry was doing. He was still cooking and spicing her meat, just the way she liked it. And boy was Arya enjoying the view, the way his back muscles moved even when covered and how his arms flexed as he reached across the stove for stuff.

The way she was looking at him was as if he were a mouth watering dish and she a wolf waiting to devour it. Without even thinking, she stood and made her way to him. Gendry was distracted with grilling and steaming and mixing that he didn't notice when Arya had come up behind him and kissed his back. He jumped a bit and then turned to face her. He kisses her nose and turns back to the stove. Arya continues to press kisses along his back, shoulder blade, his shoulder, neck (as best as she can in her state) as she subtly runs her hand down his pants.

This time he jerks away and twists to face her, again. "Arry, I'm a little busy here."

She gives him _the_ look and he rolls his eyes and kisses her, pulling away to tell her to wait a second.

"_But Gendry…._" she mewls.

"Do you want me to burn the apartment down?"

She shakes her head and blinks up at him with her doe eyes and silver irises.

"That's what I thought."

She giggles when he picks her up off the floor and she tries to wrap her legs around his torso.

"You're getting bigger babe." he teases.

She gapes at him and then thwacks him. "Shut up!"

He laughs and sets her down on the table, slowly kissing down the side of her face, stopping only to rub her belly. She pushes him away and lifts her dress, flashing him as she has no underwear on. His blue eyes go black and wide and she smirks, pulling him by the belt.

He groans and kisses her roughly. "Oh gods Arry, are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just get you to fuck me." Arya innocently responds.

"Don't you have a way with words?" he remarked.

She responded by unbuckling his pants and shoving them down with her feet, taking his boxers with them. Gendry moved the straps of her patterned dress down and bunched the top at her waist, exposing her fuller breasts still in her bra. She reached back and unhooked it as he tore his navy top off. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them gently as she let out a soft moan. But gentle wasn't what she wanted, no she wanted him to be rough with her. She needed him to be rough with her after months of soft and gentle sex. Sure Arya loved it when Gendry made love to her with soft kisses and slowed movements but now she wanted him and only him.

So she took matters into her own hands and grasps his hard cock in her tiny hands, stroking him with fast and nimble hands. He grunts, wanting her to slow before he comes. He goes to tell her when he sees that she's using her other hand to touch herself. This spurns him on and pushes her hand away. He grips her hips and enters her with a single push. She moans out loud and grabs at the table as he moves at a steady pace.

"Faster Gendry." she wails. "Harder, please harder!"

He thrusts faster at her request but then stops as she pleads for him to go harder.

"Arya, what if I hurt the baby?"

'No, it's fine Gendry. I promise, I just want you to make love to me like before."

"Arya, I can't be rough with you! I'll hurt you and the baby, for sure that way. No, I don't think so."

Arya groaned. "Gendry please! We haven't had sex like that in months! I love that you want to take care of me and the baby, but I really want you to ravish and devour me. Like before, just once. And-and I promise I won't ask you to do it again. Please?"

He sighed and saw the look of hope and longing on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling out and thrusting again. This time she cried out as he did it with more force and speed. He groaned as he realized how much he actually missed doing it like that. He tried to keep in mind the ever growing bump between them but the way she pushed her hips back into his and how she met him thrust for thrust, he lost himself inside her and fucked her roughly.

She moaned, gasped, wailed, cried, and screamed as he pounded and slammed into her. Her nails left marks along his shoulders and arms, drawing blood as she clung to him. By the time her orgasm hit, she felt another one coming and she cried out his name before clamping down around him. He moaned, feeling her walls clench around his cock, urging him to spill. He rammed into her for a few moments before shouting out in pleasure and peaking. He fell atop of her, careful not to crush her using his elbows to stay balanced.

Her body was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm but she brushed the black hair from his face and surged up to kiss him. He smiled at her and then stood up. She grinned with satisfaction as he dressed.

"That was fun." he panted, pulling his trousers and boxers up.

She leaned on her elbows and then fell back on the table, frowning. He came to her side again and helped her sit up. She pulled her top up and brought her dress skirt down, smoothing down the sides. Unsteadily she tried to climb off the table but again, Gendry aided her and put her down.

"Thanks babe." she politely told him, pecking his lips.

He bent down to grab his shirt and was met with Arya rubbing her bump, her mind seeming elsewhere.

"Arya?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay love?"

"Mhmm. Just a bit hungry." she chuckled. "Do you mind finishing dinner?"

"No, not at all."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her belly before heading back to the stove. About two hours later, Arya sat back in bliss as she ate the entire plate of food. She rubbed her tummy again and grabbed his hand.

"I think the baby's happy, it keeps kicking."

Gendry grinned at her and kissed her nose. She stood and got him on his feet, leading him from the table.

"I'm getting another craving." she told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And what is it this time?"

She nipped at his bottom lip and then yanked him by the collar of his shirt.

"You."

Arya dragged him into the bedroom, telling him that she wanted to satisfy her urges just one more time…..or two.

* * *

**A/N: And no worries, I'm still working on all the prompts...just give me sometime and I promise to finish and dazzle you with them! **

**Thoughts?**


	27. Riverrun

**A/N: Two in one week?! *Gasp* I know I should really be working on the other prompts that I have but come on now...Pregnant Arya just calls to me! So forgive me on that and I leave this here.**

**For bemordinario, who requested this:**

_**Maybe some Non-Red Wedding AU! I'd love to see Cat going mad with it**._

**Enjoy and I own nothing. :)**

* * *

**Riverrun **

It was a beautiful spring morning, and Catelyn Stark was anxious to greet her two daughters and husband. Ned, Sansa, and Arya had been in King's Landing for the last five years and she missed her family terribly. She had visited King's Landing with Robb and his wife, Myrcella, Bran, and Rickon for Sansa's wedding to Willas Tyrell a year ago but there was hardly anytime for family affairs. And now they traveled North to Riverrun to attend Edmure Tully's wedding to Roslin Frey.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice little Rickon tugging on her skirts.

"Mother! Mother!"

Catelyn snapped out of her reverie and turned to the little boy. "Yes, sweetling?"

"I said, they're here! And it looks like the King and his family are here, too!"

This astonished Cat for a moment. _The King? Why would the King come to the Edmure's wedding?_

Nonetheless, she raced to the courtyard and eagerly awaited to great her family. Robb and the rest of them had already assembled and Myrcella seemed to be beaming when she saw Tommen riding with Lord Stark.

"My lady, you never told me my family would be attending the wedding as well?" Myrcella kindly scolded Cat.

"I had no knowledge of this Cella."

"Oh nonsense! The more the merrier." the young girl smirked.

It felt like ages until they finally came into the courtyard and before she knew it, Ned was standing before her and embracing her.

"My lady, it has been to long."

"Aye, it has my lord." she spoke with tears before he kissed her a sweet kiss.

She pulled away and saw Sansa barrel towards her. "Mother!"

"Oh my sweet Sansa! How I've missed you so! You look so much more beautiful than ever, marriage seems to agree with you."

Cat brushed Sansa's auburn curls to the side and then saw her little girl standing behind them, radiant and glowing, in a dress.

"Mummy." she whispered with a smile.

"Arya."

The youngest Stark girl stood in front of her and Cat could see that there was something different about her. She was glowing, radiant with a smile, and she was _curvier._ But it wasn't until she embraced her, that she finally saw why. Her dark blue eyes widened and she gasped, but Arya, she was smiling and she whispered, "Yes."

Ned noticed her reaction and spoke, "I think it's best we discussed this in private."

She nodded, shocked expression still on her face. Robb looked at his parents with confusion but greeted the rest of the party. It was only as they walked inside the castle that Cat noticed the tall, broad boy, with coal hair and searing blue eyes.

They were led to Cat's solar and then she asked in a rather calm manner. "How did this happen?"

Ned looked over to Arya who was staring blankly at nothing in particular, absentmindedly stroking her small bump, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He wasn't sure what to say. That he neglected to monitor his youngest daughter? That he should have offered her hand in marriage sooner? But the truth of it was that he had never seen his little girl so happy and dare he say it, _in love_. To be honest, he had never thought that Arya would ever fall in love with someone, better yet Robert Baratheon's bastard son. That was perhaps what surprised him the most, the fact that the man who put a child in his daughter's belly was none other than a Baratheon bastard. The boy may have been a bastard, but he was a bastard who had the blood of a stag in him and not to mention, the spitting image of Robert himself at that age.

Now Cat wanted to know how it all happened. He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, encouraging her to say it all as she told him. She nodded in agreement and sat facing her mother. Arya took her mother's hands in hers and kissed them softly. She looked out the window and her lips curved as she saw Gendry walk across the courtyard with Robb and her brothers. For the first time in over a month he was actually enjoying himself and not sulking in fear. With that, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Gendry was the first person who saw me for who I was and accepted me. He didn't ask for me to change or to become a lady. No, he didn't care because Gendry was different. He _is_ different from the rest. I laid with him and gave him my maidenhead willingly. I fell in love with him. I'm not sure when or how it happened, but it did. Mother please understand, I love him. He is everything I never knew I needed, he is more honorable and worth more than any lord in all of Westeros. He's a good man who loves _me_ and will treat me right."

Cat was stunned at the conviction that Arya spoke with about this boy. She thought back to when her daughter used to say that she would never marry or bear children. That love was stupid and for swooning ladies, but not for her. And yet, here she sat; pregnant, happy, and in love.

"He's a bastard with nothing to offer." was all Cat said and she regretted them almost instantly. The raw hurt that etched across Arya's face hurt more than she expected.

"It's because he's _like_ Jon, isn't it?"

"No, that's not what I mean, Arya. I just-"

"Then what did you mean? That he's not good enough? Seven hells! I don't care that he's not a lord or some knight! It's not his fault! It's not like he asked for this! Ever since he was a child, all Gendry ever wanted was to have _both_ of his parents. I know I can't bring his mother back, but I can give him something he never dreamed of having: a family." she paused, looking down to her midsection. "This baby," she cradled the teeny swell with care,"will change everything. Not just for him, but for me as well. I never thought that I would be in this position, mother, believe me. This could be a blessing for all of us."

Cat looked over to Ned and then back to Arya. "I understand how you feel and I know you never wanted to be in this predicament, but how could you be so careless? No matter how much you feel for this boy or what you think of him, the fact of the matter is that you are a Stark and he is a bastard. You will never marry him. You can't honestly believe that your father and I will let you. There are many others for you out there, Arya. And they will never have to know about your indiscretion. You have shamed not only your father and I, but also the name that is House Stark." the Lady of Winterfell cried. "You gave yourself to that man like some…some _whore_."

"Cat you don't understand." Lord Stark tried to explain, but was cut off by his daughter.

Arya gaped at her mother's words, tears finally spilling from her eyes. "How can you say that? I love Gendry and he is the father of my child. He is the only man that I will ever consent to marry and even then I would run away with him. We are doing the right thing by telling you! Is that what you really think of me?" The young Stark girl got on her feet and barreled into her fathers arms.

Just then Sansa came into the solar. "Am I interrupting?"

It was Ned who spoke first. "No, you're not. I ask that you take Arya to prepare for the wedding. And remember, you are the only one to be that chamber. Are we clear?"

"Yes father. Arya, come." Sansa dutifully replied.

Arya looked up at her father with stormy grey eyes and hugged him tighter. He gave her a hopeful look and wiped away her tears. She tore from his arms and went to Sansa. Before leaving, she faced her mother and simply uttered:

"And if you ever come near me or my child with moon tea or tansy tea, I swear to the Old Gods and the New that I will forget that I am your daughter."

As soon as the girls left, Lady Stark stood. "She can't be serious Ned! That boy has nothing to offer her and he will be her ruin, if he isn't already!"

She was fuming, her face matching her riotous red hair and Ned knew she wasn't finished.

"Arya was always the wild and rebellious one, but she is six and ten! What does she know of love and the way the world is? How can she think that we will let her wed the boy _and_ keep the child?"

"And what did we know, Cat? We were young and still had a lot to learn, but Arya….Arya already knows the truth of it." he softly told her, standing in front of her.

He reached forward to grab her hand, "You can't keep treating her as if she is a child. She's not nine years old anymore."

"She is _my_ child and her acts are proving that she is indeed still one!"

"No, she's a woman grown, you said it yourself. She six and ten, ready for marriage and a child. Who's to say I haven't already betrothed her?"

Cat looked up at her husband and met his Stark eyes. "What are you talking about? Who Ned? Who did you promise our baby girl to?"

"The King's son. They are to marry at Winterfell within the next moon."

Catelyn Tully stared at her husband in horror. _No, not Joffrey Baratheon! Not after what he did to my sweet Sansa._

"No. Ned are you out of your mind? After what he did to Sansa, you're going to consent to another match?!" Cat seethed.

Ned sighed and sat his wife down. "Of course not. That's not the son I speak of."

His wife stared at him with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand then, Tommen? But he is much younger than Arya. How will they believe the child is his?"

"Because she's wedding the father." he answered.

"The bastard?" Cat questioned. "But how? He's-he's Robert Baratheon's son?"

He nodded in agreement. "When Arya told me about the child, I asked her to tell me the name of the man and at first she refused. It wasn't until I caught her sneaking out of the castle and going to the forge that I knew who the boy was."

"That's why the King is here." Her eyes widened when she recalled the boy with the blue eyes and midnight hair, warily crossing the courtyard._ He is Robert's spitting image._

"Yes."

Catelyn Tully's resolve broke and she shed tears of shame. "What have I done Ned? I called our daughter a whore and what's worse, she actually believes that I think that of her."

"You didn't mean it, Cat. I'm sure she knows that."

"She's my youngest daughter! She's my little girl and even then I never knew what to do with her. This is my fault, she never wanted to be like Sansa…..like me. She was always a Stark, looks and all. If maybe I had cared more or payed more attention to her….."

"It not your fault….it's no one's fault. Maybe, this….was meant to be." He sighed, pulling his wife close. "Some even say that she is Lyanna reborn."

This frightened Catelyn. "I don't want to lose my little girl, Ned. I can't bare the thought of anything happening to her…..not like with happened to your sister."

It still hurt Ned whenever he thought of his sister. His daughter's uncanny resemblance in features and behavior startled him, making him fear the worst. But it wasn't until he saw how her attitude softened around Gendry, that he knew that they were no Robert and Lyanna. No, they were different. They were just Arya and Gendry….no more, no less.

* * *

Sansa had barely opened the door to Arya's chambers, when Arya began to cry. Sansa didn't know what to do except politely tell the handmaidens that they wouldn't be needed.

"What happened?" Sansa asked.

"Mother….she…thinks me a…." Arya was mumbling her words. "Whore."

Sansa dropped her mouth open and then shut it, embracing her sister.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. There, there." she said as she patted Arya's dark curls.

Never had Arya cried so much in her life and there stood Sansa, supporting her since the beginning. Sansa knew what it was to love and be loved in return, it was something that she had with Willas. They stood together for what felt like a very long time, it wasn't until Sansa pulled away that Arya whispered something.

"I want Gendry."

Sansa nodded and brushed the hair and tears from her sister's face. "I don't know where he is…"

"Please."

The eldest Stark sister hugged her tight again and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

When Sansa came back, Arya was sitting by the window staring outside, stroking her swollen stomach.

"Arya."

Her head snapped at her name and then she ran into the person who said it; Gendry.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gripped her firmly against him. She grabbed his face in her palms and kissed him desperately, trying to make up for lost time. Gendry lost himself in her scent and her touch, he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her from the floor. She steadied herself on his shoulders and coiled her legs around his waist.

"I missed you." she panted breathless.

"I missed you, too. The Gods know how I've missed you, Arry."

She rested her head on the crook of his neck and clung onto him with all the strength in her body. His face was buried in her wild curls, laced with the ever present smell of weirwoods. It had been almost a moon and a half since they had last seen each other and Arya had told him about the baby.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She sniffled, not wanting to show even more weakness. "My mother…..she doesn't approve of you….us."

He pulled back and put a hand under her chin. "Hey, look at me."

"Arya, look at me." He repeated.

Her steely grey irises weren't as bright and vibrant, instead dull and accompanied with a background of red. His ice colored eyes stared deeply into hers and then caressed the side of her face.

"I love you and that's all that matters. No matter what happens, know that I will always love you. Marriage or no marriage, I will run to the ends of the earth with you if it means we can be together, with our child."

"But you're to become an heir….to the throne. I can't take that from you."

Gendry exhaled and looked away. "I don't want any of it. I just want you. Heir, lord, prince, it doesn't mean anything to me. All I want is to marry you in the Godswood of your childhood home and start a new life with you and the baby." He chuckled, "As if the queen will let that happen. She practically wanted to scream bloody murder, when the King suggested such a thing."

A light laugh escaped her lips. "My father doubled the number of guards around us and you. Even Jory, seemed a bit uneasy."

"There she is. Little Arry, more concerned for her bastards than herself."

"I'm not little!" she screamed smacking him in the arm. "And you're not a bastard. Neither one of you."

She rested her forehead on his and then laughed again. "Oh bloody hell! I'm starting to act like Sansa with all this crying."

"Hey!" Sansa had come in just as Arya said it. "Crying once in a while reminds people that you have feelings too. Besides, acting like me is not such a bad thing, you know."

Gendry shook his head in agreement. "She's right you know."

"Oh shut up!"

"Sorry to break up this reunion but we have to start preparing for the wedding."

"Just one more minute, please Sansa." Arya pleaded.

"Fine. But only a minute."

Arya held him even tighter and then sighed in relief when he kissed her long and deep. He set her on her feet and then put a hand on her swell.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." he reassured her, taking her hands in his. He kissed them and then gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I promise." he repeated with more confidence.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Waters."

"I know you will, Stark."

Arya felt weary the rest of the day. The wedding had come and gone and it wasn't until the feast that her fears were put to rest. The King stood to make several announcements: wishing her uncle Edmure and his bride luck, awaiting the bedding, granting a toast, and then the announcement that stunned her the most.

King Robert declared that House Baratheon and House Stark would be joined once more and by the end of his speech, Lady Arya of House Stark was formally betrothed to Lord Gendry Baratheon, Heir to Storm's End.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I got a lot of Catelyn feels while writing this. I did have another vision of how I wanted to write this, but instead this came out. And I promise that I will try and finish your prompts! No more side tracking or distractions! :)**


	28. Random Drabbles

**A/N: Please don't hate me, but yeah this happened and I thought you should all have this for my lack of prompt finishing. I swear that the next will be the two prompts...but I might end up combing the two if you don't mind. It's just that I see many _smutty _possiblilities for 'Prince Gendry" and "Rough Gendry"...especially if there is a wall involved. ;)**

**Oh well enjoy these two drabbles and remember that I don't own anything! I am merely using these GRRM's brilliant characters.**

* * *

**Random Drabble**

For the first time in years, Arya stepped foot into her now ruined home of Winterfell. The once great castle that it was before, was nothing more than rubble and charred stones. And her companion would never forget the look in her eyes when she uttered, "Let's go."

She was no longer a child nor was she Arya Underfoot any longer. She had grown and become a true Northern beauty. Her chestnut hair was longer and her grey eyes were as stormy as winter, every look of a Stark. But now she was as cold as stone, refusing to show any emotion. Having been an acolyte of the House of Black and White, she slithered out of the ruins without making a sound. Her companion shivered at the thought of the castle. He thought that if maybe they had made it to the Wall all those years ago, this is what would've awaited them.

"Where to?" the man finally spoke.

She turned to face him and for once, her expression softened. "Anywhere. Everywhere, as long as it's not here."

The raven haired man sighed and took her hand. "As m'lady commands."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah someone needs to keep me away from the Arya x Gendry tag on tumblr...never going to get my fics done with all my procrastinating...but here enjoy another random drabble I wrote a while back, because Pregnant Arya is the best Arya. **

**_(It's a Modern AU okay, just go with it.)_**

* * *

**Another Random Drabble**

"Gendry?"

No answer.

"Gendry?"

Silence.

"Gendry." Growing frustrated, Arya elbows him in the stomach.

"Ow! What?" he answers groggily.

"I can't sleep." she says, turning to face him.

He sighs and pulls her close to him. She nuzzles into his bare chest and places her hand over his heart. He in turn rests his head atop hers. She shivers, even though he's warm and moves even closer to him. Gendry rubs the sides of her arms and caresses her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, still moving his hands over her arms.

Arya opens her mouth to say something but closes it as she can't quite find the right word. Taking a deep breath, she begins anew.

"Nothing. Everything, my family, the wedding." she pauses. "The baby." she exhales.

Gendry's hand drops to her still flat stomach and gently strokes her belly. She raises her head to meet his gaze and he gazes back with a smile on his face, still stroking her stomach. A small smile forms on her lips and places her hand over his.

Arya sighs again.

"What do you think it's going to be?"

He thinks for a moment before answering: "Honestly? I don't know and I wouldn't mind either, as long as it's a beautiful girl with grey eyes and dark hair, like her mother."

She nudges his shoulder. He laughs.

"Babe, be serious. What if it's a boy?"

"Then I will love him as much as I love you. Even if he has my looks and your temper."

"Oh no." she groaned. "Then there'll be two of you."

"Hey!"

It's her turn to chuckle and she kisses his chest. He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?" she asks with wariness.

He sits up and holds her face in his palms. "Of course I do. Babe, I love you more than anything in the world." He pauses, looking down at her belly where their unborn child was growing. "And I will always love you, even when you get huge and start to waddle around. I'll constantly remind you how beautiful you are and how much I love you, okay?"

Arya looked at his searing blue eyes and gave him a tiny grin as the tears pricked her eyes. She reached for his face with her tiny hands.

"Don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave, us." she said in a small voice.

"C'mere." Gendry replied, kissing her softly before letting go. "Never. I'll never leave you. Either one of you."

Arya hugged him fiercely. "Good." she whispered with satisfaction.

Gendry lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes for a second, which flew open not a moment later. Arya was straddling him and planting soft kisses to his neck and chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Getting you ready for another round." she teased.

"Another? You can't be serious. That'd be like the fifth time today." he said exasperated.

Arya tilted her head to the side. "Are you saying you _don't_ want to have sex with me?"

"That's not what I meant babe. I only meant, won't it hurt the baby?"

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "Silly bull. No, it doesn't hurt it. In fact, it's highly recommended to have sex when you're pregnant."

He arched his eyebrow at her again. "Really? And how would you know?"

"The doctor told me, stupid."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, shut up and make love to me." she commanded.

"As milady commands."

* * *

**A/N: As always thanks for the reviews, they make me very giddy and happy. I just hope that I can make and keep you all happy, you guys are the best ever! :)**


	29. Bar Adventure Disaster

**Bar Adventure Disaster**

It started out as an innocent outing to the local bar for drinks. The bar was a bit more packed then usual but then they remembered that semester was finally over, Arya having dragged him out for celebratory drinks. She had even gone as far as dress up a bit, wearing her skinny jeans and a sheer purple top with her black boots. She was a walking wet dream and gods know that Gendry wanted her. All that studying and no time for each other, had them both frustrated and begging for a form of release.

Arya had already been teasing him earlier with the outfits she had been wearing through out the day. Several of which gave him a fantastic view of her lean legs and her firm bottom. He was so lost in thought that he was completely oblivious to Arya's lustful stares, her eyes roaming his body more than once. It wasn't until he felt a hand rest on his thigh, did Gendry snap out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

Arya rolled her eyes and then leaned in closer to him, getting off her bar stool. "Dance with me."

"What?" Gendry stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Are you deaf? I said, dance with me, Stupid."

"Ummm...okay."

He had only a second's notice before he was being tugged to where the others were dancing. Arya put her arms on his shoulders and then began to sway to the rhythm of the music. The beat was hypnotizing and catchy, but that's not what made him move. It was the way Arya lost herself in the song; her body moving in time with the beat, the way her hips twist and ground into his, causing his cock to twitch, her hair swinging wildly as she tossed her head back in joy. It was almost starting to become too much and then Arya turned and clasped her hands behind her around his neck and grinded into Gendry. His hands automatically found her waist and he pulled her into him. Her breath hitched and she continued dancing, his hold tightening ever so gently. When the song was finally over, she spun to face him and placed a searing kiss on his lips. The crowd wolf-whistled and they both turned beet red.

"I think we should get those drinks now."

"Uh huh."

Gendry walked over to where they were sitting earlier and ordered for them while Arya went off to the bathroom. He was still a little breathless and panting, when a hand rested on his shoulder.

His lips curved and he turned to kiss her."Babe-"

He froze. _This is definitely _not_ Arya_.

"Well hello to you too, handsome."

"Shut up. What are you guys doing here? Thought you weren't off 'til tomorrow?"

Anguy laughed and Thoros answered him instead. "Never too early to get piss drunk mate."

"Besides, who knows, maybe we'll get lucky." Anguy winked.

"Well, good luck with that. Wouldn't want you to end up like Tom later."

"Not cool, Waters."

He shrugged and took a sip of the beer placed in front of him. The guys picked up their bottles and they clinked them together. By that time Arya had found her way back to the counter.

"Hello lass. Been a while, no love?"

Arya raised her eyebrow. "Too long if you ask me. I was just starting to think that you may have found yourself another little lass, Anguy."

"I could never."

They laughed and she gave him a bear hug.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to get wasted. Care to join?" Thoros held his bottle out and then grinned when all three took a sip of theirs.

They chugged the beers and then began to take shots of tequila, vodka, and just about everything else. Or at least Thoros and Anguy were. Arya on the other hand had been touching Gendry all night, little subtle touches and glances. They were flirting with their eyes and it somehow increased the sexual tension they were feeling since the dance floor. In fact, they were acting as if they were strangers and carrying out conversations with other people. At one point they even started flirting with random strangers. The ladies seemed to flock in his direction, only to send them flying back to their posts. Arya was having a ball leading the guys on and then leaving them hanging. Sometimes in between their respective conversations, Arya would rest her hand on his thigh and lightly scratch him and Gendry would pinch her bum or lightly spank her. The teasing was so subtle no one but Anguy seemed to notice and he was already hammered. They continued to play strangers for a couple of minutes, until the last few people started getting handsy with them. The woman with the brown hair and brown eyes was eyeing him as if he were a slice of cake. The guy with the pale blond hair and startling purple eyes was touching her arm and her waist and she would wiggle it off as Gendry did the same to the brown eyed beauty.

"Come on handsome, how about we go back to yours?"

"Uh I'm here with a few friends and I'm their ride home."

She leaned in closer and purred into his ear. "Oh come on now, they're big boys. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I- Ummm-"

"Come on. Take me home."

He was trying to let her down easy and trying to pry her hand off of him, when he heard a loud commotion besides him.

Gendry just about almost punched the guy on the floor again when he realized that Arya had been the one to cause such ruckus. She was absolutely fuming and the guy was rubbing his jaw. He had a cocky grin on his face and then reached for her again.

"WHAT THE FUCK CREEP?!"

"Oh come on babe, you know you liked it. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Are you kidding me? You just grabbed my ass and you think that after that I'm going to go home with you? You must be out of your fucking mind asshole!"

That did it. Just as the blond was beginning to stand, Gendry punched him again. This time, it was in the eye.

"Don't fucking touch my girlfriend."

The blond laughed. "Well maybe your girlfriend should stop being a cock tease and follow through with her words."

The next second was a blur and everything happened so quickly, it was a bit hard to tell who threw the first punch. But one thing that Arya was sure of was that a brunette was suddenly lashing at her, Gendry and the silver haired stranger were on the floor (wrestling?), Anguy was punching some stranger that had tried to knock Gendry in the head with a bottle, and Thoros was literally collecting bets on who'd win.

Arya had done nothing to the girl, yet the girl still slapped her. She was stunned and the girl went for another slap until Arya caught her hand and punched her. The brunette fell back but lunged at Arya and pulled at her hair. Arya yelped and punched the girl and yanked her hair as well, both of them falling to the floor. Gendry and the blond were still throwing hits in the air, both missing their marks. The blond managed to get Gendry in the jaw, splitting his lip open. Gendry retaliated by hitting him square in the nose. They heard a small crack and were sure that it was broken. Anguy and the other bloke were knocking back punches, ducking so that the other would miss. It worked until he got hit in the eye and fell back.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Anguy yelled.

"YEAH NO KIDDING!" the stranger with a busted lip answered.

Arya had somehow managed to finally throw the girl off of her when she finally had the sense to ask what the fuck was going on.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU!"

"BECAUSE I COULD HAVE BEEN HOME ALREADY SHAGGING THAT BEEFCAKE THAT IS APPARENTLY YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Arya looked at the girl and laughed. "Wow, really?"

The girl glared at her, her brown eyes burning.

"You're not joking are you? Seven hells, Gendry really is an idiot."

The brunette was looking at her weirdly now.

"How long were you trying to get him to leave?"

The other woman blinked.

"I wager it was around 15 to 20 minutes. And he kept trying to worm his way out, am I right?"

She nodded.

"How did you know?"

Arya cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh right. But I mean that was really spot on. Do you do this often?"

"What let him hit on other women? It's not that big of a deal. He sucks at flirting. I do most of the work anyways and it still takes him forever to get the hint. But if you're referring to starting bar brawls, then no. This is a first."

She pushed herself off the floor and extended a hand to the brunette.

"Come on. I'm not going to bite."

The brunette took the hand, smoothing down her skirt in the process. Looking at her from a closer distance, Arya saw how beautiful the girl was. Not an ounce of imperfection and yet, Gendry had denied her invitation.

"How about a drink love? I mean it's the least I can do after punching you."

"I'd like that."

Arya and the woman, whose name was Margaery, merrily went back to the counter and seemed ignorant of the on-going fight in the middle of the bar. It seemed as if the crowd was cheering for both guys and Thoros was holding the bets. Gendry would throw a hit and then the blond would hit back. Sometimes they missed and sometimes they landed the punch. The former being the likely outcome. At that point, there were two broken tables, broken bottles, shattered glasses everywhere, that no one realized that the bartender was already calling the cops.

"ENOUGH! TAKE YOUR SHIT OUTSIDE OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

Gendry and the stranger took one look at each other and then ran outside, the crowd heavy on their heels. While the men continued to brawl outside, Arya and Margaery were getting to know each other and whatnot, making small talk. Margaery seemed surprised that Arya was only 19 and that she had scored such a hottie. Arya in turn could not believe that Margaery was only 22.

"Wait so you've never actually tried it before?"

Arya shrugged. "Nah. We're always too busy or have school or work the morning after."

"Interesting."

"Why _you_ interested?" Arya asked with a coy smile.

Margaery took her shot and then leaned into Arya. Her lips hovering above hers. "Perhaps."

Arya smirked and grabbed her face, giving her a deep kiss. Margaery was shocked but returned the kiss only to see Arya hop off the stool and walk out of the bar. A piece of paper with a name and number was left on the counter and the words: _When? ;)_

**_Meanwhile, outside the bar..._**

"I GOT TWENTY ON THE BLACK HAIRED BASTARD!"

"PUT TWENTY ON THE BLOND BLOKE!"

"COME ONE PLACE YOUR BETS! WHO WILL WIN? THE BULL OR THE GRIFF? BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS!"

All the loud noise made it hard for the guys to actually concentrate on the fight. Though at the moment it looked like the 'Griff' might be winning, thanks to a punch he managed to land on Gendry's shoulder. Both men threw punches at each other, some missing and some making their mark. Both forms were messy but then again, they did just stumble out from the bar. It was like watching street boxing but with less people and illegal betting. It was beginning to look like 'Griff' was going to win, but the guy was over confident and cocky. Using that to his advantage, Gendry lunged at him and knocked him into the wall and garbage dumpster, and finally pinning him to the ground. The 'Griff' guy was completely overwhelmed and awed that he uttered, "Yield."

Gendry got off of him and offered to help him up.

The tension in the air was still a bit thick and the men looked around, inspecting the damage. It wasn't as bad as what they caused inside the bar but it was hardly pretty to begin with. They were both covered in bruises and grime and dirt.

And then the blond finally broke the silence. "You're really good, mate. Where'd you learn?"

Gendry looked at him confused. "Learn what?"

"How to fight like that. You box don't you?"

"No."

"Never fought in a gym or in high school?"

Gendry shook his head. "Never."

"You're pretty good. Raw, but good." The blond commented.

"Not so bad yourself. That's a great right hook you got there and nice defense."

"Training is a pain but worth it. That girlfriend of yours has a mean left hook and fiery spirit."

"That she does." Gendry chuckled.

"Umm...yeah I'm sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck, running his other hand through his silver hair. "I shouldn't have called her a cock tease."

Just as he was about to speak, Arya answered for him. "No, you shouldn't have asshole."

"My sincerest apologies." He looked at her with genuine eyes. "You did have the right of it though , I shouldn't have uh... groped you."

Arya nodded. She wasn't happy but she wasn't as angry as before. She sighed and reluctantly accepted his apology.

"It's alright."

He nodded and she looked over to Gendry. He had a split lip, bruises that were starting to form on his cheek and jaw, some bloody knuckles, and she was sure that a few bruised ribs as well. In short, he looked like hell. The stranger wasn't looking too good either, with his bruised eye and broken nose.

"You might want to get that looked at." Arya pointed to the stranger's nose.

"Nah, I've had worse. This is nothing, but I appreciate the thought."

Arya shrugged and felt Gendry out his arm around her. She nuzzled into his neck and heard him hiss.

"It's just a scratch."

Her eyebrow cocked up. "Uh huh, and I'm queen of the seven kingdoms."

"You could be."

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Let's go home."

"Okay."

They were walking back to the bar to inspect the damage, when they heard someone calling after them.

It was the silver haired stranger.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this."

He handed Gendry a card. It has a red dragon with three heads on it and the words: _Dragonpit. Ask for Griff._

"What's this?"

"That my friend, is where I train. Why don't you stop by next week and show me what you got? We could use a guy like you on our team."

Gendry stared at the card a bit more and then glanced over at Arya. She was smiling at him, encouraging him to go for it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! See you then. Night."

They waved at him and then walked into the bar. It was a disaster and Anguy had an ice pack to his face. Thoros was holding a large wad of cash and grinning like an idiot. The bartender was glaring at him murderously, his arms crossed over his chest.

Gendry took a deep breath and proceeded to fix the mess he caused. It took over an hour of negotiating, some cleaning up, and Thoros' wad of cash before they could leave the bar and go home.

Arya gave the guys a ride and then drove them home. It was quiet until she felt her vibrate with a new text. She stopped at a red light and read it, laughing as she replied. Gendry turn to look at her and grabbed her hand.

"What's so funny?"

She giggled again. "Oh... nothing..."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well if you must know," she said in a fake exasperated tone, "I was just talking to the hot brunette from the bar."

"And?"

"And she wanted to know if Thursday was fine."

He was confused. "Fine... for what?"

"A threesome." she answered nonchalantly.

Had he been driving, Gendry would've crashed the car.

"A what?!"

"A threesome." she enunciated. "Honestly Gendry, it's like you've never heard the words before."

His eyes were wide and he was sputtering incoherent things. By the time he had managed to speak a single sentence, Arya had already parked the car and gotten out. They strolled up to his apartment in silence. And somehow he was suddenly entranced by the way Arya's ass was moving as she climbed the stairs. It was almost as if she was teasing him, her hips swaying. She took her time and when she opened the door, she wiggled her butt. He slammed the door shut and grabbed her by the waist, pinning her to the door. She opened her mouth to berate him but instead moaned when he crushed their lips together, his tongue snaking it's way into her mouth. He pressed them their bodies closer and groaned when she pushed back into him.

She wound her hands around his neck, tip toeing in her boots to get more friction between their bodies. Sensing her problem, Gendry cupped her ass and lifted her off the floor. Her legs coiled around his torso and she ground her soft center into him, causing him to groan. His hands roamed her body and he practically ripped her shirt off, desperate to seek the bare skin. She yanked at his jacket and his t-shirt, not caring about the mess they were making. He walked them away from the door and bumped into the wall, laughing as she reached for the buckle of his jeans. He growled when her small hand wrapped around his cock and roughly took her mouth in his, biting her lips. She stroked him fast and then would slow, rubbing her thumb over the tip, and then palm him up and down. The sensation was almost too much and he dropped her to the ground, spinning her over to face the wall. Arya gasped and then moaned when his hand found it's way into her jeans, his finger teasing her wetness. He circled her wet lips slowly, moving them close to her nub, but never touching it directly. Instead, he was circling slow, torturous circles around her sex. She could feel his hardness pressing into her back and she wiggled her bottom slightly, wanting to tease him as he teased her. She twist her head to kiss his lips, biting them when they met hers.

A growl tore from his throat and he slid one finger inside her, pumping at a steady pace. She whined, wanting more but moving her hips with his rhythm. He kept pumping slowly and inserted another finger, moving his other hand to her waist and hold her as she rocked herself into his hand. Her panting cries were coming faster when he slipped a third finger into her and she was rocking even quicker into him.

He flexed his hand a bit and she wailed even louder, his fingers boring even deeper. His other hand kept rocking her and just as she was about to peak, he pressed his thumb over nub and rubbed it. She cried out his name and slumped into the wall. He planted small kisses down her back as she regained her breath. Pulling his hand away from her, he helped her remove her boots and jeans. She turned around to kiss him softly, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Babe, turn around."

She laughed. "Been a while since we did it like that."

Gendry smirked into the kiss. "Which is why I want you to turn around, tiny."

Arya bit his lip. "Call me tiny again and I will leave you standing here with blue balls. I already got my pleasure. I have no problem leaving you hanging."

It sounded like a challenge and he was more than willing to rise to the occasion. "Whatever you say... Tiny."

Arya gave a low growl, turning on her heel to leave when he pressed her into the wall again and ripping her underwear off. His hand found it's way back into her cunt, making her moan. She tried to push his hand away but only succeeded in moving it closer to her nub. She shivered and he pulled his hand away. Arya frowned and reached for his hand again, making him grin like an idiot. He dropped his pants to his ankles and positioned himself behind her, moving his tip to the front of her entrance. She moaned when she felt it brush again her clit, dropping her head back when he finally filled her. He groaned as she enveloped him and slowly started thrusting into her. He pushed into her a bit faster and quicker, building into a rhythm that had them panting and moaning after each thrust.

"Harder babe, harder."

Gendry obliged her and pumped harder, gripping her hips tighter and cupping her still covered breast. He pulled the bra down over her breasts and flickered her thumb over her nipple, making her cry out even louder and grip his forearm as she met him thrust for thrust. She had one hand on the wall and the other on his arm, sweat running down her brows and moaning his name loudly. He moved even faster and switched his hands to give her other breast some attention as well. His fingers pulling at her nipple and making it pointy. She sighed and twist her head to find his lips. He leaned forward to kiss her and he must have hit the right spot because Arya started crying out even louder, drowning his moans out.

She was getting close again and he held out as long as he could, wanting to peak with her. She pushed her hips back to meet him again and again until she flipped their positions. He had his back to the wall and she in front of him, kissing him feverishly. He dropped his head down to suck on her neck and squeezed her ass, before she jumped on him. She steadied herself on his shoulders and ground against his still hard cock, causing them both to moan. She continued to grind into him and gasped when he lifted her high and took her breasts into his mouth, sucking and biting as a babe would it's mother. All her focus was on that and the ache in her sex became unbearable. She needed the relief and so did he. She dropped her hand to find his shaft and guided him inside her again, grunting as he filled her. She went from up and down to moving in a circular motion to rising and falling over him. At one point she moved so quickly that Gendry slumped to the floor and let her finish riding him until she cried out and clenched around him. He followed not a minute later, her arms keeping him clutched to her chest. They sat there sweating and breathing heavily, waiting to regain their strength in silence.

When it became possible to speak again, Arya laughed.

"What?"

"That was pretty hot."

Gendry looked at their surroundings and found that they had knocked over a table and a few scattered pictures on the floor.

"_You're_ pretty hot." he replied kissing her nose.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. His hands wandered and he touched all the little curves that made her sigh and mewl in appreciation as she kissed the marks and scratches she left along his arms and back. They were content with sitting there on the ground just wrapped in each other, not speaking. It was what made these moments so special, the silence and the soft touches. Arya would never admit it out loud, but she loved it when Gendry took charge during sex. He was forceful, commanding, and entirely focused as opposed to his gentle and stubborn demeanor of everyday; it really turned her on.

"So about that threesome thing?" he asked her curiously, wanting it to be half true, half fantasy.

"What about it?"

"Are you being serious or are you messing with me?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Do you think that I'd joke about something like that?"

He gulped. "I don't know. You don't exactly have the best track record of telling the truth."

He was referring to the time when she lied about her age to him. Boy, was_ that_ messy.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait until Thursday to believe me then."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"If you say so."

She smirked and tracing patterns on his chest. "Oh god just imagine how mind blowing the sex would've been, had you brought her home earlier. I expect the police would've made an appearance due to the amount of noise. Why I've always wanted to go dow-"

Gendry cut her off and started kissing her feverishly again, biting her lips. He stood from the ground and ran them to their bedroom, anxious to start the next round of many to come.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys...I know it's been a while. I've just had a lot going on for me and I had no inspiration whatsoever for my fics. But fret not, I will never give them up for I love these two idiots too much to let that happen. Anywho this was a long awaited request for 'Rough Gendry/Wall Sex'. I hope that you liked it and sorry that I took so long to write it. It's been in my docs for months and it demanded to be finished. Let me know if there are any more prompts that you guys would love and I'll try and finish them as soon as possible. Much love for you all! - abbymaie**


	30. Slipping

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments guys, they make me want to jump and dance. Always so kind!**

**But first, to answer a few questions: **

**for WildDragon26221: I've come to notice that 'Riverrun' is a lot of people's favorite and that they want more insight on what happened before, well the good new is that I have it all planned out and there will be another part to it. The bad news though, is that depending on the length, I might either make it a stand alone one-shot or just another chapter on here. Depending on what my lovely readers decide, that's what I will go with. Other than that, expect a part 2 love.**

**for kinginthenorth23: Kris, there have always been bars in Westeros you troll. Maybe you should check your sources bro, lol. JK.**

**for Lady3jane: ahh Lady. My dearest Lady, that was written partly with you and my lovely prompter in mind. Your story has me so riled up that I just wanted my loves to have a sexy shag. THEY NEED IT LADY...AND WITH EACH OTHER. Other than that, about the threesome...well, we just don't know ;P.**

**Now, I leave you here with this...please don't hate me. I promise that I will make it up to you! Leave me any and all prompts you'd love. And about Prince Gendry...it's coming along nicely. **

**Enjoy and here have some tissues.**

* * *

**Slipping**

Everything happened so quickly, that it felt as if time stood still.

One second he was fending off their enemies with his war hammer and the next he was lying on the ground with blood pouring from his middle. An arrow had shot through him and a sword run through as well.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Arya finished off the rest and ran to him. A horn sounded and the enemies retreated, fleeing in horror when they heard the roar of the dragons. Arya found him and he was coughing up blood already.

"Arya—"

"No, don't say anything. You're going to be fine. We'll get you to Sam and you're going to be just fine."

She closed her eyes and willed Nymeria to find Jon and bring Sam. Gendry was smiling up at her, his blue eyes searing into her soul.

"Arya."

"No, everything's going to be fine. I promise. Sam's going to come and fix you and everything is going to be okay."

"Arya stop."

She was scrambling to keep the blood from spilling, trying to fix it herself. He stilled her hands and that made her look at him.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Gendry would never tell her that he took an arrow for her. He knew that if he told her the truth, she's never forgive herself. Instead, he let her believe that he was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. _She won't blame herself as much_, he thought.

The tears were threatening to spill but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be strong for him, for _both_ of them.

"No, I won't let that happen."

"You can't stop it….not this time."

She grabbed his face, pressing their foreheads together. "You're not going to die Gendry."

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

She looked into his eyes and finally let the tears come. "No, don't leave me again. Please, don't leave me."

"I love you m'lady. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, you stupid bastard. I always have."

He smiled again, wanting to see her stormy grey eyes one more time.

"Take care of Edric and Shireen, tell them I'm sorry and that I love them."

"Tell them yourself."

"Take care my lady….and take care of _him_."

Arya was confused and saw him smirk. He lifted his hand and nudged her flat belly. Her eyes widened. He couldn't have possibly known, could he? She still wasn't sure herself. The tears streamed down her face and she kissed him.

"I will. I love you, Gendry."

"I love you Arya Stark."

His breath hitched and his eyes started to flutter shut and then he stopped moving. Arya stared at his body in disbelief and shook him. She slapped, hit, and shook him, but he never woke. By the time Nymeria came back, Arya was crying uncontrollably and clutching Gendry.

Jon's eyes watered and he shook his head at Sam. The men surrounded her and tried pulling her from him but she fought and refused to let him go.

"M'lady, you have to let him go." Anguy held her.

"No, I can't leave him. I won't."

"You have to." the archer responded.

"Thoros, please…..you have to bring him back," She was pleading the priest as she once asked for her father's life."…please?"

The red priest shook his head. "He will not be the same. Too much time has gone by, his soul is no longer here. I'm sorry, m'lady."

Arya ran to Jon and he held her as she wept for a friend and the love of her life. The night was filled with smoke and darkness and all through the north, the wailing of wolves could be heard.


	31. The Maiden of the Riverlands

**A/N: I would just like to apologize about the last chapter...I am so sorry but it just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. As an apology I give you this and hope that you like it. There is some smut and some violence (or mentions of it...mainly a small mention of rape.) but other than that, I hope you enjoy it and that I am forgiven for that chapter.**

**And to my dearest Lady3jane...I'm sorry and I gift this to thee!**

**I own nothing but my feelings and tears. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Maiden of the Riverlands**

"Pray tell ser, have you ever heard the tale of '_the Maiden of the Riverlands_'?"

The man sniggered, taking another drink from his wineskin. "I have no need for tales woman. Tales are for women and children, not strong and brave men such as myself."

"They say she is fearless…would kill such a poor and defenseless maiden….a maiden like myself."

"I'd save you my lady." He licked his lips and eyed the woman's body. Her dress was not too revealing but showed just enough to stir his attention. _Bony and thin, but she'll do._

"Save me…and protect me?"

"Yes…and what would I get in return? A fair maiden?"

"Are you not a knight ser?"

He puffed his chest out and took a final from his wineskin, throwing it to the ground. "That I am."

He watched as she spun away from him and gave a knowing smile, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes. He could feel himself grow hard as she sauntered away into the thick bushes and trees. He followed her and stopped short when he saw her shrugging her dress off, revealing no small clothes underneath. He gulped. No longer was she bones and limbs, but a comely woman with round, pert breasts and curves in all the right places.

"Come now, claim your maiden."

He slowly approached her and removed his clothing one by one until he stood a few paces from her.

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as his eyes roamed her body once more. Reaching out to touch her, she swatted his hand.

"Uh uh...first you must defeat the beast before you claim the fair maiden."

He was confused. "What beast?"

The gleam came back and only then did he see it. But it was too late, his fate was already sealed. His ignorance left him weaponless and without friends, leaving him to the blood thirsty wolves before him.

"Nymeria..._kill_."

A pair of yellow eyes came springing out from bushes and lunged at him. The wolf was enormous, grey and white with ruthless yellow eyes, and even more fearsome growl. He screamed and pleaded for his life but the wolf was restless. She bit, scratched, and growled. He shouted and shrieked but to no avail, until finally, when he was close to death did she call the beast off.

"Nymeria, to me."

"Please…please…..help me…."

She pet the wolf and let her head fall to her shoulder, laughing lightly. "And why should I?"

"Please….please!"

She walked closer to him, not caring that she was still naked as her name day. "So you could be free to rape and torture another innocent girl? To roam the lands while my brother continues to rot outside _your_ lord's castle? I don't think I will."

His eyes widened as the realization struck him. She spoke of a brother and his body outside his lord's castle, _Walder Frey's_ castle. Is this the missing Stark girl?

"No….it can't be. You're dead….married to the Bolton Bastard….something, but no, not alive! You died at that wedding!"

Quick as a snake, she jumped on the man with her dagger in hand. "And yet here I am. So tell me Ser, why is it not possible? Because I am a woman or because I am a Stark?"

She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "You are a fool, your lord even more so. The North shall rise again, burning with a fiery vengeance. And when it does, House Frey will be the first on the list….right after my bastard husband Ramsay Snow and his turncloak father."

He was sobbing now, the cold bite of her dagger pressed into his neck. "Please my lady, please….don't kill me."

"Beg all you want Ser, it will not save you or your house."

She dug her dagger a bit deeper, slicing a tiny sliver of his skin open, blood slowly dripping down his neck.

"Or did you really think that the North would forget about such a tragedy? Tsk, tsk….The North remembers…_always_."

"Please—"

His plea was cut short and she swiftly cut across his neck.

"_Valar Morghulis_."

She heard him before she saw him.

"_Valar Dohaeris_."

Reaching for her dress and cloak, she heard the crunch of the leaves to her left. He didn't speak after he spoke those words but remained standing before her. Nymeria howled as she wiped the blood off the dagger.

"Traitor's blood." she seethed, the disgust visible upon her face.

"Indeed it was."

It was silent until he spoke again.

"Thought you should know his companions went looking for him."

She draped her cloak around her naked form and clasped it shut. "And where are they now?"

"Somewhere along the Kingsroad and the Trident, don't really remember. Lost a few too many arrows but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Freys?"

"A Bolton, a Lannister, and few more Freys."

Nymeria growled at mention of the Lannister and looked to her mistress. She nodded and Nymeria ran to the rotting corpses, her pack following closely behind her. It grew silent once more but it was a welcomed silence, a silence that encompassed a rather strange and curious understanding. Nothing needed to be said nor explained, but she told him anyways. He never judged her nor would he ever, he himself knew what it was like to have nothing but vengeance and revenge in his heart. Gone were the naïve summer children they once were, replaced with cold and stonehearted people who grew up too quickly.

"Frey. Bastard. Coward. Liked to beat his women, rape little girls, boys at times. On his way to Riverrun to claim a new wife. Or at least he was."

"Pray tell how he found himself here instead."

"It seems that a fair maiden caught his eye inside an alehouse. Went in for a round of ale and came out with a woman. Oh, how easy it is to fool anything with a cock." she smirked.

"Should've heeded the warning his friends gave him. Seems he never heard the tale of '_the Maiden of the Riverlands_'."

"No he did not care for it when I mentioned it."

He laughed. "A fool from the start. Fool enough to believe that a woman would desire him so."

"Fool enough to leave his weapons behind. Common mistake that never gets old."

He nodded and stepped closer, removing his bow and quiver. "What message do we leave here; the usual or the other?"

She took a moment to think. "A new one."

He handed her his dagger and let her engrave her newest message. It wasn't her usual elaborate designs but rather something simple. But it was the simple aspect that gave it an even more eerie effect. It was simple enough for others to perceive as betrayal.

They hung the man above the tree and left the cadaver to decay as he fucked her against the base of the tree. She had told the Frey bastard that she'd bed the knight who claimed the fair maiden. And claim her he did. The knight wasn't gentle or soft; he was rough and unrefined and fucked her hard. She liked it that way; the world was cruel and harsh but even that didn't mean couldn't enjoy its small rewards. She liked it when he held her hips so tightly that she bore bruises the next day, liked the way he slammed relentlessly into her, and especially loved it when he growled her name as he spilled his seed. She in returned was never too quiet and always moaned even louder after a fresh kill. There was once a time when she practically screamed her head off as she rode him, not caring that she could be heard across the Narrow Sea and even beyond Essos. An incident at an inn led to the mass killings of Frey and Lannister men, the outcome surprisingly in their favor. Tonight was no exception and she wailed her cries of pleasure louder with each thrust, her nails scoring his back and covering it in blood. He gripped her hips even firmer and thrust until she screamed his name and clenched around him.

"Ge—Gen—_GENDRY_!"

He followed a moment later, her name a growl on his lips.

"_Arya_."

They slumped to the ground and sat quietly, their breaths harsh and ragged. The sweat dripping from his brow and splashing against her rising breasts. He bent down to wipe it, covering her in her discarded cloak. Her eyes closed as she felt him give her feather like touches. His fingers tracing every odd joint and returning back to her arms. She shrugged the cloak off and curled into his chest, his heart thrumming ever so loudly against her cheek. He continued to stroke patterns into her skin, his fingers tapping her spine and back. It was a while before she said something.

"Pray tell me ser, do you know the tale of '_the Maiden of the Riverlands_'?" Arya repeated the words she spoke to the Frey.

"They say she is a fearless and fatal woman. They say her beauty is rivaled to that of the Queen...big bright eyes and hair dark as the night. A wild and comely beauty with Northern features and as stunning as a winter rose. They speak of her as if she were to be a mermaid...beautiful and sweet but dangerous and deadly. The maiden is said to enamor the men and sing them sweet promises of nights of pure and undeniable passion. But any man that is spotted with her is never seen again. And all through the Riverlands, they find the corpses of men with some engraved message and the bite marks of a wolf. And so the tell goes, that the fair maiden is not a maiden, but a wolf. A monster that devours all that dare to harm any innocents...children, women. Pray on the weak and she will find you. So heed the warning or suffer the consequences."

Arya felt Gendry sighed the end of the tale. She buried her face in his chest and nipped at his chest, her arms clasped around his back. "Tell me ser, do you heed the warning?"

"I'd be a fool not to."

"Smart man."

He kissed the side of her neck, sucking her pale flesh until a red bloom appeared. She bit his shoulder and soothed the mark with her tongue, gently running her fingers down his back as she did so.

Gendry sighed again and looked to the sky. It was beginning to lighten and they had to put distance between them and the bodies.

"Time to go."

Arya shook her head in agreement, dressing quickly and gathering their weapons and any coin the bastard was carrying. The body was starting to give off a scent and they needed to be gone by the time it reeked. Nymeria was back by then and silently followed her mistress and her companion to their next destination.

It wasn't too long before they came across an inn that was already bustling with news of the dead Freys. They didn't linger long, staying only a night and moving North. The Brotherhood were expecting them and were eager to move toward Riverrun.

"It shouldn't be too far from here."

"Surprised those fucking cubs haven't found this place."

Gendry laughed and blindfolded her. "They did. But we let them off easy…or as easy as Lady Stoneheart allowed."

"Meaning…?"

He stood behind her and she felt his breath on her right ear. "_Without their heads_."

Arya's hand flew back to his head and kept him there. Turning her head slightly, she surged up on her toes and whispered into his mouth. "_Father_."

She felt him nod. The mere thought of her father made her blood boil with rage but his revenge made her even happier. Although blindfolded, she captured his lips perfectly intact, a soft moan escaping her lips. He pulled back and gave her another peck before pulling away again to fasten the blindfold around her eyes tightly.

"You don't have to blindfold me. I can see perfectly fine."

"I know you can. It's just for _her_ sake. She refuses to see your face...the sight of you enrages her."

"Father." She repeated.

"Aye."

"Then let her see what true rage is. Her beheadings still don't make her my ally. I need swords and men, not monsters and demons."

"Lead the way fair maiden."

They arrived in the dead of night to greet the Brotherhood, Gendry walking with a slight limp and Arya an amused look about her.


	32. Daughter of the Hand

**Daughter of the Hand**

They were overlooking the sea and the docks below. A ship departing to Dorne, another to Lys, one to Pentos, another to one of the Free Cities; the ships came and went endlessly. As they looked on, the silence surrounding them began to grow thick. It wasn't until the King finally spoke that Ned turned to look at him.

"Lord Stark."

"Your grace."

"I know that there are some horrid things that mar our families but I am hoping to make amends—"

Ned abruptly cut him off. "My daughter is not my sister, your grace."

"No, she is not. "

The king saw the sadness and grief that flickered through Ned's steel colored eyes.

"I will not lose her as I lost Lyanna. She is _my_ daughter."

The King understood what Lord Stark meant. He himself had lost people he loved dearly.

_Rhaella, Arthur, Jon, Elia, Lyanna….Rhaenys._

"A marriage proposal with my son is out of the question?" Rhaegar asked.

"I will not force her. I can only suggest." He sighed. "I promised myself that I would never do that to her. I have seen the outcome of forced betrothals before, your grace. I do not know if we will be able to handle another."

Rhaegar nodded. He turned and walked further down to the arch that overlooked the courtyard. His silver blond hair shone in the warm sun, making his lilac irises look more blue than purple. He chuckled and Ned eyed him wearily.

"He's fond of her."

"Yes. They both are."

Two boys were sparring with a slender girl. One had dark unruly, curled hair, and steely grey eyes. The other had silver hair and deep purple eyes like his father. But the girl, the girl was the spitting image of a woman lost to a kingdom nearly twenty years ago.

Twenty years and yet, the hole in both the men's hearts was still there. Twenty years and the past refused to let go.

"She's good." The King commented, still watching the, spar.

Ned smiled. "Aye, she is. She practices every morning, determined to be the best 'Water Dancer' in all of Westeros."

"I do believe she is well on her way. It comes naturally to her...almost as if she was a part of it."

Ned nodded as Rhaegar chuckled. "Better than the boys anyways."

"Aye."

He watched as Arya parried and blocked, gracefully dancing around the two boys. In a matter of seconds, she had them both on their backs and yielding to her. He smiled and not for the first time did she remind him of Lyanna. _If my father had let Lya carry a sword, I reckon she'd be just like Arya._ He was so lost into his thoughts that he failed to notice that the King had asked him a question.

"Lord Stark?"

"Yes, your grace?"

"I was inquiring about your family."

"Oh right...they are well. My wife and youngest sons miss me terribly, but my oldest is doing fine as Lord of Winterfell in my stead."

"Good to know. And what about you, my lord? The South treating you well?"

"As well as can be, your grace."

"I know it must be hard for you to be back in the Keep, considering..."

Ned nodded. No words needed to be said to know what the King meant. His father and brother had died in the throne room, murdered by the Mad King. But that was a different time, a different King. He was willingly choosing to serve Rhaegar as Hand of the King. There was a large rift between both families and both wanted nothing more than to mend the tear and keep the peace in the kingdoms.

"I am merely doing my duty, your grace. It is a great and honorable duty."

The men said nothing more, instead watching as Arya repeatedly struck both prince Aegon and prince Jon down, laughing as she did so. It made Ned dwell on Lyanna again.

"Father!"

Ned's head snapped at the shout. His daughter was gone from the courtyard and running right at him. She was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat as she raced toward him.

"Father!"

The King bowed. "My lord, my lady. I expect you'll be at the tourney, then?"

"Of course, your grace."

Rhaegar bowed again and left them to their privacy.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

She let out a small laugh. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, no sweet girl. I have a lot on my mind is all."

"Mayhaps you need some rest?"

He kissed her forehead and laughed. "Aye, mayhaps I do. Now what are you up to now?"

Arya mock gasped and then let out a light laugh. "Nothing, I was just wondering if I could explore the city."

"Of course. Take Jon or Ae—"

"Alone." She murmured looking away from her father.

He put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. _My sweet girl what are you hiding?_

"Arya, you know I cannot."

"Father, please."

The look in her eyes was different from the mirth she was displaying earlier. The fire was gone, replaced with misery.

"I want some time alone, away from Jon, the prince, court, the King…"

Ned knew he could never deny Arya anything. Deny her and it became her sole reason for living. He kissed her forehead again and nodded.

"Don't get into too much trouble and be back before the tourney starts."

Her lips curved and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. For some reason, Ned embraced her with more force and held her.

"Thanks to you, I now require a bath."

She giggled. "We both know you need it."

"Arya!"

He watched as his daughter ran from the Red Keep and to the stables, a sudden feeling of nostalgia hitting him._  
_

_No, she may look like Lya, but she isn't her. She has too much of Cat in her to be Lyanna. She isn't Lya, she's my little _Arya_._

* * *

Arya sat with her father near the royal family. She was irritably adjusting the too tight bodice on her pale green dress and trying to get some air in her lungs. When she loosened it just enough to breathe again, she caught her father shaking his head and smiling. The King sat in his chair and next to him sat his sister, Danaerys. Danaerys was beautiful and was the King's mirror image but with more prominent feminine features and curves. Their brother Viserys sat with his betrothed, Arianne Martell, off to the side but Jon and Aegon seemed to be missing.

"They must be participating." Ned answered her silent question.

"Why must men try so hard to prove their worth?" Arya joked.

"_Arya_."

Her father laughed and she joined. "What? It's true! There is no need to be in a joust or tourney, unless they're trying to prove something."

"Aye."

They watched as the tourney began, it was being held in honor of the upcoming wedding of Prince Viserys and Princess Arianne. The archers went first, then the joust, and then the melee.

The winners of each event were to receive their prizes at the end of the last event, to ensure that no one got cheated.

The archers round was a bit dull but the winning archer made it more enjoyable thanks to his japes. They were vastly inappropriate but that didn't stop Arya from laughing. The joust was livelier as the crowd of people cheered for their favorite knights. Every time a knight went down, the cheering got louder, until there were only two left. One was a knight from the Vale and the other, was Loras Tyrell. Though Loras was said to be a beginner, he had managed to best all the men in his second tourney. Today proved to be the same. He managed to dodge the man's lance and knocked his opponent off his horse. The crowd cheered and Loras was named the winner.

Arya was growing bored and tired of being seated and wanted nothing more to leave until something caught her eyes. The men participating in the melee were lined up against each other and decked out in their best armor, representing their houses. There were some sigils she recognized and others that escaped her memory. The most prominent sigils she saw were the golden flower of House Tyrell, the sigil of House Dayne, and the red three headed dragon of House Targaryen. But it wasn't the men representing those that made her stay; no it was the mystery knights.

One was tall and had all black armor and with a longsword at his side. The other was tall, built, and wearing polished armor. There was something unremarkably familiar about those two that drew Arya in. So she stayed and watched. Arya saw how each participant gave a lady their favor and nearly fell out of her seat when the prince approached where she was sitting. Thankfully, he gave his favor to his aunt instead who blushed and happily accepted his favor. It didn't escape her notice how both mystery knights gave no favors and instead proceeded to join the melee.

She saw how easily Garlan Tyrell slashed through the other competitors, seeking to best the young prince. Saw how Edric Dayne was defeated by one of the mystery knights. Saw how the other mystery knight took out many of his challengers and Garlan Tyrell. Soon it came down to the prince and the mystery knights. The knight that was in the all black armor put up quite challenge for Prince Aegon, blocking and parrying his blows, moving swiftly but not swiftly enough as the prince managed to disarm him.

The remaining two men circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move first. The dragon prince studied the knight; watching how many paces he took back and then forward, watched his stance, trying to calculate the man's moves. As he looked up, he saw the knight do the same. He too was studying the prince. Aegon moved forward and stuck his sword but the knight blocked it. The knight swung but that too was blocked. They moved to strike each other again and both blocked. Another swing and the men blocked. It went on for a few moments until Aegon managed to finally land a blow on the knight.

The crowd held their breath and watched as the knight struck back and hit him in side. Arya was so immersed into the match that she failed to notice that she was gripping her father's hand tightly.

"Hey. Hey." He gripped their hands and kissed them. "Sweet girl, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to him."

She blinked.

"Of course."

Ned kissed her forehead and turned back to the match. Arya turned to watch and saw how deadlocked the two contestants were. The sun was beating down on the grounds and Arya blocked the gleam that came from the men's armor. But then she noticed that it wasn't the armor that was causing the reflection, rather it was a small pendent the knight was wearing. She looked as close as she could and her eyes widened. Her heart caught in her throat and her breath hitched. Her father's words suddenly hit her. _Nothing is going to happen to him._

_Gendry_.

The mystery knight was Gendry. Just as she was processing all that, a sudden crash was heard and the crowd burst into cheers.

* * *

Ned replayed the last few moments of the melee and swore to the old gods and the new that it was Robert on the field against Rhaegar. While he wasn't present at the Battle of the Trident, he had heard of how Robert managed to disarm Rhaegar. Robert struck Rhaegar with such a force that the rubies on his armor were crushed and broken. While he was left to die on the Trident, Robert was gravely injured and later died from his wounds just as the prince, King now at that point, recovered.

The knight was disarmed by the prince with a few blows and was about to fall, when he grabbed the the other end of the tourney sword and blocked it. The crowd gasped and the knight took the distraction as an advantage and headbutted the prince. He dropped the hands from the sword and the knight struck him in the chest, knocking Aegon to the ground. It was silent and then the prince spoke.

"Yield."

The crowd erupted into massive cheers for the mystery knight. The people shouted and rallied at the mysterious winner. All around the stands groans and cheers could be heard. All the noise died down when the King stood and declared the knight the winner. They watched as the knight helped the prince up and line up with the other winners. The first to receive his prizes was an archer by the name of Anguy, an archer from the Dornish Marches. Loras Tyrell was next and proudly claimed his prizes, handing some random swooning lady a red rose. Lastly, was the knight.

"Step forward ser."

The knight stepped forward, standing tall before the royal family.

"You were most exceptional in the area and are therefore to be awarded the prize of 75 gold dragons. But before we grant you such gifts, it is your sworn duty to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty. Remove your helm and crown your beauty." A squire handed the knight the crown of white and pale pink flowers.

The knight slowly removed his helm and the crowd went silent. Not only did Ned's eyes widen, but the King was left speechless. It was like seeing the past come alive right before their very eyes. Ned saw as the young knight, who looked unmistakably like Robert Baratheon, approached the box where he sat with Arya and stop short.

_No, please no. Not again. Not_ her_._

"My lady, Arya Stark," the knight spoke with a deep booming voice, "it would be my honor to name you, the Queen of Love and Beauty."

Ned watched as Arya bit her lip and smiled as she accepted the crown, leaning forward to let the knight crown her. "I thank you, Ser."

The knight lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before stepping back.

Silence filled the air until the King broke it, having snapped out of his reverie.

"The winner of today's melee, Ser Gendry Waters of Storm's End!"

The crowd roared in applause, hooting for their champion. Immediately after Ser Gendry was granted his prizes, the King made way for the Red Keep. Just as the others were beginning to stand, Ned motioned for Arya to stay seated. He waited until the stands were empty and asked a simple question.

"Do you love him?"

Arya could not lie to her father, but she couldn't tell him the entire truth either. But this, this she could answer in her sleep.

"I do."

"How?"

"Renly."

Ned was confused. "Renly Baratheon?"

"Yes."

Arya turned to look at the empty space in front of her and began her story.

"When I went to Highgarden to visit Sansa, I met Renly Baratheon. He too was there visiting his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell, and I happened to stumble across him and his nephew in the one of the gardens. One thing led to another and I found myself dining with Loras Tyrell, Renly, Margaery, and his bastard nephew, Gendry. I can't explain how or why, but he made my visit easier. I didn't have to try to be someone else, Gendry accepted me for who I was. He made me laugh, made me smile, and made me feel like I was at home even though home was a long way off. I taught him how to spar and train with a bow and he taught me how to make something out of nothing."

Ned saw how her lips curved with every word, speaking with such conviction that he was surprised that this was his daughter speaking. "Arya, I still don't understand. How?"

"When you accepted the position as Hand of the King, I asked you for an extended visit with Sansa. I stayed in Highgarden for a few more weeks before I left with Margaery to Storm's End."

He remembered Arya telling him about her excursion to Storm's End for Margaery's wedding to Renly. It suddenly clicked into place why she had insisted on staying at Storm's End until he settled in the Capitol. Catelyn, Bran, and Rickon were to visit for the tourney being held in his honor and stay until Arya returned from the Stormlands.

"After the wedding, we wrote to each other. He told me about Shireen helping him with his letters and how to read, about Renly and Margaery, and about his new family. I told him about Winterfell and Nymeria, about the boys and Jon and Aegon, and about how much I missed the summer snows. But then one day, it just happened. He stopped being my friend and he became someone else, someone more meaningful to me."

Ned wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He didn't want to ask her what that implied but she seemed to sense what his silence was asking.

"You went to see him before the tourney, didn't you?"

She didn't deny it. "Yes."

It was quiet for a moment, letting the slight breeze do all the talking.

"I never wanted to marry and I still don't. But..." she finally looked at her father, taking her hands in his, "...if I chose to marry, I'd choose him."

"Even if the prince asked you?"

Arya laughed, "The prince would never. He's too much of a friend to seek my affections."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"What if he did ask for your hand? Would you refuse him?"

She sighed and gave a rueful smile. "Would you give me a choice?"

"Always, sweet girl."

"Then I'd choose Gendry."

"Gendry is..."

"A knight and worthy of my hand, is he not?" Arya promptly spoke.

"A _Southerner_, sweet girl."

She grinned at her father and jumped up for a hug.

"Thank you, father." she whispered.

They stood and left the empty stands, walking back to the keep. The walk back was uneventful until Jon appeared in front of them in his armor.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of Love and Beauty!"

She let go of her father's arm and ran to Jon, catching her as she embraced him. He spun her around before setting her down and ruffling her hair.

"Oh shut up!"

Ned smiled at the picture before him. They talked and discussed the events of the melee, happy to see that Jon was content with becoming a knight in the near future, and how much Jon doted on Arya, treating her as a brother would a sister. They arrived late at the feast but were glad to see that they were not missed. They laughed when they heard the bard singing a song about a floppy trout and sang along to the song about the bear and the maiden. It was to be a wonderful evening.

* * *

It was in fact a wonderful feast, filled with laughter and joy, singing and dancing. Arya danced with Ned a few times and even once with Jon, Aegon, and then with Gendry. All winners of the tourney were cordially invited to the feast as a treat from the King himself. But eventually Arya grew weary and excused herself to her chambers.

"I think I shall take my leave now, father."

"Would you like for me to escort you?"

"No, it's fine. Stay, I have an escort already."

He nodded and stood to embrace her, kissing her temple.

"Night, love."

"Night, father."

She walked away and only then did he see her escort. He towered over her but kept a safe distance, offering her his arm. She took it and proceeded to walk into the long and dark corridor. When they rounded the corner, Ned saw how her hand dropped to meet his and interlocked with his fingers. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. They stopped and Gendry whispered something to her that made her blush and punch him in the shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her hand, pulling back before she tugged him down for a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and short and they grinned at each other, turning to leave again.

Ned laughed a light laugh and marveled at the irony of it all. Fate worked in curious and unexplainable ways, leaving its design upon them and not a wit on how to figure it out. And at that moment, Ned swore he could hear Robert's booming laughter echoing in the corridor.

_Baratheons and Starks were meant to be._

And maybe they were...or maybe just not Robert and Lyanna but Arya and Gendry. Ned slept easy knowing that at least this time, the Stark loved the Baratheon back.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments and love guys, they keep me going. Hope you guys liked this one even though there's not a lot of Arya x Gendry interaction in this one. And to my dearest Lady, I hope that I am forgiven for all mishaps and pain I have caused. Until next time! :)**


	33. Sex Interrupted

**A/N: This next little installation is going to be a two-parter called, "We Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down". This is the first part and I hope to have the second bit finished a little later...after some sleep! Until then have this and enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my feels and subpar writing.**

**For my dearest Lady3jane...see the end for notes!**

* * *

**We Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down**

**Part I: **_Sex Interrupted_

It was a dull, Saturday summer night and Arya was bored out of her mind. Gendry wouldn't be home for another half hour and she was tired of aimlessly surfing the internet.

_Well, there's always porn...I did _not_ just think that...did I? Seven Hells, what's the matter with me?! To be fair, we haven't had sex in almost a week thanks to Gendry's new work schedule and I'm randy as fuck. _Arya felt her cheeks flush at the mere thought of watching such things but she figured that it couldn't hurt to relieve some of the ache in her lower stomach. She was contemplating when her phone buzzed. There were several messages: one from Sansa, one from Jon, two from Hot Pie, all four messages pertaining to a party that Margaery and Loras were throwing, and one from Gendry telling her that he'd be home in a bit and was making a pit stop at the store.

Arya bit her lip and deleted all the messages save for the one Gendry sent, replying with:

**Gendry Waters:** _Will be home soon. Making pit stop at The Peach, want anything?_

**Arya Stark:** _No, just don't forget the condoms babe ;)_

**Gendry Waters:** _As you wish. :D_

His response made her laugh and she turned to her computer again. She shut it off and decided that tv was a better option since Gendry could help her relieve her ache...that was if he hurried home. It was ten mintues before she heard keys and a voice opening the door.

"What?...Nah, maybe next time...Seriously?...After what happened last time?...You gotta be kidding me?...I'll think about it and let you know...What...what about Arya?...Oh, yeah...I guess...Well, gotta go...yeah, yeah whatever Hot Pie." Gendry hung up and set the bag down on the table. He didn't miss Arya's confused expression and strode over to her, kissing her on the head.

"Hey."

"Hey. What was that about?"

He ran his hand over his face. "Just Hot Pie being Hot Pie. Apparently Margaery and Loras are throwing a party later and he wants to go but doesn't have a ride. He wanted to know if we'd be going. And that he texted you about it but you never responded."

Arya shooled her expressions to show more confusion and shock. "I didn't get any messages except the one you sent."

"Hmmm...well I am beat so no party for me." Gendry sighed as he dropped down on the couch next to her.

She leaned into his shoulder. "That makes two of us."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not _too_ tired, I hope." He murmmured into her hair as he kissed her hair again.

She bit her bottom lip. "Nope, not _that_ tired."

She wasn't sure who made the first move but she ran to the bedroom quick as a cat and he ran after her not a second later with the condoms in hand.

* * *

Their bodies clashed together again and again, sweat dripping down both as they moved together in unison. Arya sat straddled above him, her hands clasped firmly around his neck and digging into his back as Gendry guided her hips and canted his hips upward. She ground into his hips faster with every thrust and was already starting to near her peak, the finish just within her grasp. He growled as she slowly started clenching around him and her nails left marks on his shoulders. Her breath hitched as his thumb brushed against her nub and cried out when he pressed harder on it.

"Oh my god...oh god...so close...so...fucking...close." she gasped as she rolled her hips even faster.

"Come on baby...almost there..."He grunted.

She let out a loud moan, signaling Gendry that she was just about to peak when they heard someone banging on his front door.

He captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, ignoring the loud thumping on the door. He kept thrusting into her until their phones started buzzing.

Arya wanted to murder whoever it was that eluded her climax and she was sure that Gendry looked about ready to snap someone's head off.

"FUCK!"

She stilled atop him and reached for their phones. She groaned and he growled.

"_Sansa_."

"_Hot Pie_."

"She's outside."

"So is he."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wish I was babe."

Gendry buried his face in her chest and hugged her tightly.

"I'm starting to think that everyone is dead set on making this '_No Sex for Gendry_' week."

Arya laughed and carded her fingers through his damp locks. "That makes to of us not getting laid this week, mister."

She could feel his muffled laughter as it rumbled through her belly. He looked up at her when he stopped and surged up for a kiss, pressing one to her nose before pulling away and putting some clothes on to answer the door. Arya climbed off of him and pouted, reaching for for one of his spare shirts and her underwear.

_Someone better be dying or dead. If not, I can always arrange that,_ Arya thought as she tugged some shorts on and padded off to the living room.

* * *

Arya was angry-no furious.

According to Sansa, 'not attending' _wasn't_ an option.

"Sansa for the last time, we're not going!"

"Oh come one Arya! Please, please, please, please, please! You are so going to owe me for this!"

Arya cocked her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'owe you'? I haven't asked you for anything."

"I'll talk Mom out of putting you into another social event. All you have to do is come to Marg's party and stay for at least an hour."

"And if I don't?"

Sansa smiled an evil smile and pulled her phone out. "I'll tell Mom that you accept and..._where_ you really spend your nights."

Arya's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, reluctant to accept. "Fine!"

Sansa squealed and jumped up and down. "Okay now let's get you dressed. Speaking of dresses, I know the perfect one!"

"Come on mate! It's going to be fun. The guys are going to be there and I'm pretty sure that I heard something about an actual chocolate fountain and-"

Gendry cut him short. "That's great but I've had a long day and all I want is sleep Hot Pie."

"Didn't sound like you were sleeping." Hot Pie countered with a smirk.

Gendry's eyes widened and then he frowned. "How long were you standing out there?"

"Long enough to know that Arry's a screamer." The other boy stated nonchalantly.

Hot Pie's eyes went as wide as saucers with fear when Gendry towered over him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell anyone about my girlfriend's bedroom sounds and I'll make sure that you never see a chocolate fountain ever again. We clear?"

Hot Pie nodded and made a zipping motion with his fingers and lips. "Crystal, my friend."

They stood for a moment before Hot Pie opened his mouth again. "So you're not coming?"

Gendry glared at Hot Pie. "No. All I want now is sleep."

"Okay, so I guess we'll be off then-"

Then Arya agreed to go to the party and his night of bliss turned into a nightmare.

On the otherside of the room, Arya could've sworn she heard Gendry stiffle a sob.

_Poor bastard._

* * *

Gendry grasped the steering wheel so tightly that his nuckles were turning white.

"Gen, you okay?"

His head snapped to the person in the passenger seat. Arya was eyeing him with concern.

"You okay babe?" she repeated.

He exhaled and reached for her hand, kissing it softly. "I'm fine. Just a little frustrated is all."

"I know the feeling." She giggled and pecked his cheek. "Come on. If I have to suffer, so do you."

He dropped his head back into the head rest and moaned. "Honestly out of all the days..."

"Come on cry baby." Arya choked out as she pulled him out of the car.

This was going to be a long night wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: First off, thanks the kind and awesome reviews for my last chapter. It was pretty hard to write Ned's POV and then trying to place Gendry in the AU was a bit tricky but the I kinda just figured that since it was an AU, that it was okay to make him Stannis or Renly's heir. Or a knight...idk, I might just do a little chapter about their courtship..._maybe_.**

**Now to Lady: I have a little tiny bone to pick with you in regards to the latest update of 'Wolf's Helmet'. I was just stunned and I almost screamed, just tell me that this mess will be thoroughly explained next chapter or I will withhold the smut from you! But I'm not going to lie, that was an amazing and gripping chapter. Can't wait and hope that you love this new chapter! ~abbymaie**


End file.
